Dancing Flower
by PathlessSpore
Summary: Even for Shinigami standards Mai Kurotsuchi isn't normal. She doesn't know of any other high school students who go around defeating evil spirits for a hobby. Or at least until she met Ichigo Kurosaki, the new subsitute Soul Reaper, and found that she might have a pivitol role to play in his upcoming battles and the fate of the enitre soul society. Sequel to When Faith Met Science.
1. Blow Me Away

Dancing Flower  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 1  
Blow Me Away

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

_Blow Me Away-Breaking Benjamin ft Valora_

* * *

Mai always felt that Karakura Town always looked so peaceful during the night. Perhaps it was the silence that filled her with serenity, but when she closed her eyes against the cold breeze blowing against her skin and cocked an ear towards the dark sky, she could make out the cars blurring seamlessly together on Karakua Bridge in a gentle hum.

The teen opened her gold eyes and gazed philosophically at the stars in the sky before slowly returning her attention to the town, watched as the lights twinkled in the windows of distant skyscrapers and in the homes of the occasional night owl, all from her comfortable seat atop of a telephone pole, unconcerned about bringing attention to herself.

Not when she could phase in and out of the two planes of existence at will, rendering her invisible.

A couple held hands on the sidewalk just underneath her, another were making out in the park not too far away. Mai snorted and turned her attention elsewhere. She envied these humans; most went their whole lives without ever seeing the darker side to their world. Mai wished she could live as ignorantly as them.

Mai started to drum her fingers impatiently on her knees. The breeze blew her long blue hair into her eyes and she swept it back over her shoulder impatiently, peering down at the streets below her. Incessant chatter caught her attention and she looked down to spot a family walking by. She frowned, a pang of envy she tried to ignore as she watched a boy around 6 or so swing from his parents' hands. Something she would never experience herself, Mai thought bitterly. She never understood why her father had abandoned her here in the Human World. Her mother's death was a poor excuse. If it weren't for Kisuke Urahara, she would never have known how she was different, different from humans... and shinigami.

* * *

Mai Kurotsuchi remembered growing up in the Orphanage. From the start, she had been different, an undeclared outcast. It wasn't just for her obviously exotic heritage that the other children avoided her and potential parents awkwardly averted their eyes from her own sharp, too-intelligent ones. Things happened around Mai, things that couldn't be explained.

One time Sora Kinochi, a thirteen-year-old who had been orphaned at the age of 2 and been returned to the Orphanage three times, had attempted to cut off Mai's pigtails for tattling on him because he'd been sneaking out to buy crack from the local gang. He'd pinned her down and she was helpless and she was _furious _to be so easily overwhelmed by a stupid drug addict who couldn't even spell "aluminum". And then she felt something inside of her, a power that frightened and fueled her outrage and she'd let loose a high, defiant screech – and shattered every light bulb in the building. She woke up later with a splitting migraine centering from her birthmark, another oddity. Sora was later diagnosed permanently deaf in his right ear.

One of a few, but very suspicious incidents that left Mai sitting alone when she ate or played and the girl had wondered if she would fade away inside those dim and depressing halls from sheer loneliness.

Until he came.

It had been Adoption day for St. Mary's Orphanage. Mai was 6 at the time and hadn't bothered coming out from under the shadow of the stairs and watched resentfully as child and adult walked hand in hand past those heavy oak doors and on to new lives. She looked away as another day came to a close and made to leave her hiding place when the doors opened. The girl hesitated and turned around to be greeted with the sight of a man dressed in attire from a forgotten era, straw sandals with socks and loose, billowing clothes under an equally loose robe or thin coat. Sly but friendly gray eyes peeked from underneath a mop of pale, sandy hair covered by a floppy, green-striped hat. He held a cane in one hand, though it didn't appear as if he actually needed it.

Despite his odd appearance, the matron of the orphanage greeted him warmly with a smile and a handshake. They talked briefly before the man turned to the remaining 5 children, who all straightened, opening their eyes wide and smiling as hard as they could in a silent, desperate attempt to appeal to this man. He observed them closely, as if looking for something only he could see. After a few moments of inspecting the lot, he turned to ask the matron something, a small frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. Mai shifted then and his eyes immediately snapped to hers. Gray brightened in an "_aha, there you are" _sort of way as he approached her hiding spot.

She stared up at him with big gold eyes as he smiled gently at her. Surprising herself, she shyly returned the gesture. He sat back on his haunches so they were mostly eye-level.

"What's your name?" he asked kindly. Mai didn't answer, marveling that this stranger was looking her in the eye and suddenly afraid of the hope beginning to blossom in her chest because she learned early that it was a stupid thing to do and –

He was holding out his hand for her to shake. "My name is Kisuke Urahara. Do you like candy?"

Mai nodded mutely. Kisuke's smile grew as the girl hesitantly reached out and gripped his much large hand with her smaller, darker one in a surprisingly firm grip. The girl gasped as... something coursed between the two of them. Kisuke's eyes widened and there was a satisfied gleam to his eyes when he said, "I own a small candy store not far from here. If you would like, do you want to come live with me?"

For one long, mortifying moment she thought she would cry. Mai hated to cry. It didn't change anything and only made kids like Sora think they had power over her. But... no one had ever wanted to adopt her before. A few droplets slipped down her cheeks as she nodded her head wildly and let herself be the small, vulnerable little girl that she was and suddenly throw her arms around Kisuke's neck.

"Thank you so much," she whispered into his shoulder.

* * *

Mai smiled despite the nip of the breeze and shivered pleasantly, clutching the duster closer around her. Kisuke had been the one to explain everything to her as far as ghosts and Hollows and why she could see them in the first place, but he had no explanation for her ability to phase from Living to Dead at will without her soul leaving her body. The only thing she knew about her parents was that her father was a shinigami and her mother... well, that was another mystery. And along with the information he had given her he had also given her a choice: to do something with the knowledge he gave her or live her life as a normal child. Mai chose to protect Karakura Town.

It took 10 years underneath the candy store for Mai to discover, practice and hone her skills. She had absorbed Kisuke's lessons eagerly and within 4 years had found her Zanpakuto's name and mastered Shikai in a year. Another 2 years and she was proficient enough in Hakuda and Shunpo to keep up with Kisuke. Despite his lazy, easygoing personality, the perverted shopkeeper turned out to be a relentless teacher and pushed her beyond her limits, then demanded more. She thrived under his tutelage, and her strange powers grew with her. Amplified by years of meditation and self-control, she found that her Zanpakato granted her Technopathic powers. With a thought she could fix a computer, or force it to overload with energy until it exploded. Sometimes, she would even "converse" with it. With practice, she could eventually cause blackouts in over a 2 block radius, then found out the hard way that she'd feel like a bus had run over her brain afterward.

Mai Kurotsuchi was sixteen years old now, a junior in high school and the possibility of being bumped up to a senior. Whether she wanted to was a question she had yet to answer. School was child's play for Mai and with a teacher like Kisuke; she could have gone to Harvard and graduated in a year by now.

Mai yawned and adjusted the strap across her chest that held Livewire, her Zanpakuto. In all of her research, she'd never found anyone with such an unruly and active Zanpakato like hers. Sometimes it seemed like Livewire considered herself a separate entity that was only humoring Mai as her supposed master.

The Zanpakato was the embodiment of Mai's Technopathic powers, and behaved much like a sentient machine; cold and calculating. Her favorite pastime: belittling Mai. Not a day went by without Livewire calling her weak or afraid. And if her Zanpakuto was especially irritable she had the nastiest habit of coming out of her sword and attacking her with the nearest object at hand. Kisuke couldn't really give a valid explanation for the anomaly without studying Livewire, which the moody Zanpakato refused to the point of physical harm (Kisuke found out the hard way. It took months for his eyebrows to grow back. Or so he claimed, since he never took his hat off to show anyone).

Mai just wished that her sword would pipe down and behave.

With another yawn, the lanky teen leaned back again. Then came the explosion, jolting her from her relaxed state. She stood, balancing precariously on the pole, quickly pinpointing the commotion at the Kurosaki Clinic. There were 3 spirit energies in that area, one definitely the sinister aura of a Hollow and another she suspected belonged to a shinigami. The third she recognized as the Kurosaki boy's. It didn't surprise her, considering that anybody with a lick of decent spiritual awareness could feel the power spilling out of him with an intensity that had never slackened and over the years of her patrol, only seemed to grow. When it was mentioned to Kisuke, he'd only smiled and hummed noncommittally before going off to do only Gods knew what.

Then again, she was better off not trying to understand the man's inner workings. Her mind would implode with the effort to process all that was Kisuke.

The shinigami's spirit power disappeared and its absence immediately replaced with the shocking intensity of... the boy?

Mai leaped easily from the telephone pole and soared over the houses, arriving in time to see Kurosaki facing off against a Hollow while a young woman in white robes watched the whole thing with wide, disbelieving eyes. Probably the shinigami she'd sensed.

But Mai's attention was on Kurosaki and a lot of things didn't add up because A.) The boy was dressed in Shinigami robes, B.) Was wielding a helluva big sword and then C.) Impossibly presumed to cleave said Hollow in half and collapse rather anticlimactically. About to go down and investigate, Mai noticed Kisuke stroll down the alleyway towards the scene. Mai landed easily in front of him.

"Why am I not surprised?" she muttered, matching his stride. Kisuke smirked and together they surveyed the heavy damage done to the property. The shinigami stared up at them with still-wide eyes. Kisuke bent down towards her to talk while Mai went around with the memory-replacer in her hand. It would erase the events of the last hour and fill in the blanks to explain why their property was half totaled. After that task, she then went and dragged each family member back to bed, checking them for injuries as she did so.

Finished, Mai shed her duster as she walked outside. The shinigami was braced against Kisuke's shoulder for support. She looked extremely weak and the fringes of her body were starting to fray.

"We need to get poor Rukia here back to my shop so I can get her into a Gigai." Mai hardly needed an explanation as she took "Rukia" by the arms and flash stepped back to Urahara's Shop. The trip itself wasn't a long one. She came to a stop outside the shop doors and breathlessly slid them open, looking around the dark room.

"Mr. Tessai?" she called. It took a moment for the large man to come around the corner. Mai released the Soul Reaper into his care and turned just as Kisuke came through the door. Then was unceremoniously smacked on the head with his fan.

"Off to bed with you," he said playfully. "You have school in the morning."

Mai scowled at him but complied and headed off towards the back to her room. She flipped on the light as the door slid shut behind her. Mai's room was simple. A bedroll to sleep on, a closet for her clothes and school uniform and sitting on a small table was her laptop. The teenager yawned again, longer and wide enough to make her jaw creak. Tossing away her duster and shimmying out of her shoes and pants, she flopped down on her bedroll and mentally shut off the light. She absentmindedly rubbed her forehead where her birthmark was. Two white crescent moons with their backs upon each other etched into her tan skin. Few ever saw her strange birthmark because she usually hid it beneath makeup.

She closed her eyes and waited for sleep. Unbidden, the memory of the boy and his parents came back to her, along with the emotions they invoked. It was enough to say that Mai didn't sleep well that night, haunted with never-ending hallways of the orphanage and golden eyes so like her own that watched her miserable passage dispassionately.

Eyes she knew belonged to a man who hadn't wanted her.

* * *

_**AN: This is the new and improved version of Dancing Flower. And at this point I think I'll be updating the name. I've changed the time frame for this story which means Mai is about the same age as Ichigo and therefore will be present for most of the Bleach Storyline. I still don't know whether or not if I want to kill her, but at the moment I'm making no plans to end her. So enjoy and please tell me what you think**_

_**UPDATE: Sent the chapter to my Beta to be fixed, so be sure to take the time to go and thank ThaBlueGRRL. Use CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISM!**_

_**Pathless Spore**_


	2. Hero

Dancing Flower  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 2  
Hero

_And they say that a hero can save us  
But I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away_

_Hero-Nickelback_

* * *

Mai studied the chalkboard and realized that she was bored out of her mind. She sighed and opted to look out the window at the beautiful day outside instead. In the background the teacher was talking in his usual monotone about some equation she already knew. She yawned and watched a bird fly by the window. She was about to close her eyes and fall asleep when she heard her Soul Pager vibrate in her bag. She sat up and cautiously glanced at her classmates. A boy three rows down was hitting some nerd with spitballs. The class beauty was busy fixing her makeup. The teacher was facing the board oblivious to what was happening behind him as usual.

Mai's hand darted into her bag and she pulled out the black and purple phone. She flipped it open and saw orders from Kisuke about a hollow near the park. She frowned and shook her head. Kisuke had the worst timing in the world. Again she glanced around to make sure no one was watching and she dug around her bag for her Soul Candy. In situations like this, where there were people who would definitely notice her absence if she Phased, she had to use Soul Candy. Mai popped the bittersweet chew into her mouth and felt her soul push itself from her body. Miku, the Mod Soul she'd designed herself, stopped Mai's body from flying back and winked at the blue haired teen as she ran out the door.

The day was as nice as it looked. Mai breezed by houses and alleyways taking any shortcut she could to the park. She cleared the last few set of trees to watch a boy getting chased across the lawn by a large hollow. Mai furrowed her brows and found her soul pager. This Hollow was weaker than what her orders from Kisuke had said. But a Hollow was a Hollow and therefore needed to be cleansed.

She clutched Livewire's hilt and tensed her legs to jump forward. A flash of steel caught her attention. She watched again as the boy with orange hair jumped between the ghost child and the Hollow and cleaved the creature in two. The white masked demon gave a howl of pain and disappeared. Without wasting time he turned on the child and pressed the end of his sword into his head, successfully performing a Konso. Accompanying the Kurosaki boy was the Soul Reaper Kisuke had taken in the other night. They seemed to be arguing about something when Mai felt a chill run through her body.

The Soul reaper sensed the Hollow too late. Mai smirked and with expert use of Shunpo she jumped above the bull masked Hollow and swung her sword down hard. The pair stood frozen while Mai landed easily on her feet. Smoothly she re-sheathed her Zanpakuto and stretched.

"You!" Mai turned to find the ginger staring at her in shock. "You're that Kurotsuchi kid."

"Kurotsuchi?" The soul reaper's eyes darted to hers in an instant. Mai sneered slightly.

"You've got a problem with that?" The black haired woman's intense eyes narrowed. The two studied each other for a moment before Mai snorted and turned away. "Watch what you're doing next time, kid," she snapped as she started to walk back to the school.

"Hey!" Mai was suddenly jerked around by the collar of her shirt. She glared at the ginger as he held her in his grip.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"I have a name," spat the boy. "It's Ichigo Kurosaki. Remember it." Mai grasped his hand and twisted out of his hold. Using the rest of her momentum she threw him to the ground a few feet away. She watched with satisfaction as he hit the pavement hard.

"Don't get cocky, kid," She called to him. Ichigo groaned and struggled to his feet.

But she was gone before he could ever get a protest out.

* * *

**Later at Urahara's Shop**

"It seems you haven't told me everything." Rukia Kuchiki, as Mai was later told, stared down Kisuke. The perverted shopkeeper merely chuckled and hid his face behind his fan.

"I only told you what you needed to know," he replied. Rukia gave him a harsh glare.

"And you didn't think it would be right for me to know that you had secretly trained a Captain's daughter?"

"What does my parentage have to do with any of this?" retorted Mai coldly. She had been sitting contently against the nearby wall, filing her nails. Intense gold brown eyes narrowed with dislike as she caught the woman's gaze. "And why do you care? It's not like I'll go to the Soul Society and hand you over on a silver platter saying 'Hey, she screwed up. Here she is. Enjoy!' How shallow do you think I am?"

"Okay." Kisuke playfully reached over and patted Mai on the head. "Let's calm down. There's no need to lose your temper, kiddo." Mai grumbled under her breath but returned to her nails, earning a fond smirk from Kisuke. Sure that the teen wasn't going to cause trouble he went back to Rukia. "When I found Mai her situation was delicate. I couldn't leave her alone knowing that she had that much spiritual pressure. It would have attracted Hollows, so I did what I thought best for her. The training and protecting of Karakura Town was a choice she made on her own."

"But surely you know of Mai's strange circumstances? Of the events surrounding her birth?"

"Yeah, sure, talk about me like I'm not even here," muttered Mai. She quieted from the reprimanding look Kisuke sent her.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the fact Mai defies laws of the world. All the more reason to teach her to defend herself; there will be those who try to use her for their own ends."

"That was not Captain Kurotsuchi's wish." Rukia gave an exasperated sigh. "Mai's father hoped that by leaving her here in the Human World she'd be safe."

Mai couldn't explain the rage that welled up inside of her at the mention of _that _man's name. She clenched the nail file in her hand so tight she managed to break it. Within the span of a few seconds she was up on her feet taking a swing at Rukia. Before her fist could reach its mark she was jerked back onto the floor by Urahara. She landed with a heavy thud gasping for air.

Moments where Kisuke lost his cool were extremely rare. Mai had only witnessed a fraction, even less than that, of his temper. She knew enough of the look she was receiving now to know she was in trouble. Urahara's eyes were narrowed underneath his sandy hair and green hat. His face was impassive as he stared down at her.

"I think you need to go cool off," he said softly. Mai nodded, picked herself up off the floor and slowly walked towards her room, trying not to groan in pain. Before she reached the hallway she turned back to Rukia.

"That man," she snarled, "Is _not _my father!" With that she turned on her heel and disappeared. As she walked away she heard Kisuke sigh.

"You'll have to forgive Mai, talking about Mayuri is a sensitive subject for her."

"I can imagine."

_No, _thought Mai hatefully as she opened her bedroom door. She slammed it shut behind her. She clutched the fabric of her skirt as rage clouded her vision. _You can't imagine how much I despise that man. How much I hate him for abandoning me. You will never imagine how much I look forward to the day when I finally meet him. Because when I do... _Mai bared her teeth in anger and closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears stinging them. _I will beat him and make him regret the day he ever gave me up._

_A/N: So here's chapter two. I would like to thank my lovely Beta ThaBlueGrrl for her help and input. You always seem to have the best ideas! I love you! Please, I beg of you my readers to review and leave construcitve critisism please. It would be deeply appreciated._

_PathlessSpore_


	3. I can walk on water, I can fly

Dancing Flower  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 3  
I can walk on water, I can fly

_I will never be afraid again  
I will keep on fighting until the end  
I can walk on water, I can fly  
I will keep on fighting until I die_

_I can walk on water, I can fly-Basshunter_

* * *

Karakura's streets were always busy during the day.

Mai covered her eyes as she looked up at the bright, sunny sky, long blue hair tumbled over her shoulders. She had no school today, so instead of her uniform she wore her usual everyday outfit. She tugged at the sleeve of a black and purple graphic tee that hung on one shoulder while the other sleeve traveled down her arm, then shouldered her guitar and headed down the street, black high-top sneakers hitting the pavement methodically.

May had turned to June and then to July and the past two months had been interesting to say the least. Ichigo Kurosaki was like a beacon for trouble. Strange and dangerous situations always seemed to happen around him. Mai turned the street corner and stumbled back; scowling at the young man she had accidentally bumped into. His hand, which had been aiming for her black plaid petticoat miniskirt, stopped and retreated swiftly behind his head. She shoved him aside and continued walking.

In the past two months Ichigo had defeated more Hollows than Mai could count on her hands. They seemed to be attracted to his immense spiritual pressure. It was turning into a bit of a problem. She glanced down at her wrist and observed the bangles dangling from her wrist. They were seals of Kisuke's design; a way to help her hide her own immense power from potential threats. Mai sighed as she walked into a more expensive part of town. The high-rise buildings were sleek and shiny and reached so high they seemed like they could touch the sky. Mai turned and stopped at an expensive hotel and walked in through the automatic door. She raised a hand to the front desk clerk.

"I'm here to see Tetsuya Takamoto."

The lady attending the desk smiled and nodded. She reached behind her to give Mai a pass to the Takamoto's private elevator. She thanked the clerk and strode over to the sleek contraption and stepped in when the doors opened. Her stomach lurched as she felt the transport move towards the penthouse floor. A loud ding signaled her arrival and she was greeted by several people as she stepped out. Mr. and Mrs. Takamoto smiled at her warmly as she joined their son on the couch. He was practicing on his bass guitar as she flopped down next to him.

"Has Mamoru arrived yet?" she asked as she retrieved her electric guitar from her bag. Tetsuya chuckled at her while he fixed a string on his instrument.

"Nah, not yet. He'll be here though, we need someone on drums."

Mai had met Tetsuya when she had been little. City law required every child to go to school, even the Orphans of St. Mary's. It was one of the worst times in Mai's life. She recalled walking into that preschool class wearing a worn hand-me-down dress and wanted to sink into the floor. By the time lunch had come she had been isolated into a far corner. She had been staring sullenly at her worn shoes when a clean and expensive pair entered her vision. She looked up to see a black haired boy with bright green eyes grinning at her. He held out his hand for her to take. Tetsuya Takamoto had been the first person to look past her obvious differences and befriend her. They had been inseparable ever since.

As the two grew older they had brought Mamoru into their little group of outcasts. Then came the day when they had to separate. Kisuke couldn't afford to put Mai in a private school so she had been forced to part from her friends. They had always kept in touch though. This was one of their favorite pastimes, coming over to Tetsuya's house and having band practice.

Mai turned her head at the sound of the elevator opening. A tall, lanky boy with shaggy black hair and big brown eyes came striding in with a large smile painting his face and a pair of drumsticks held in one hand.

"Good morning, Mai," he said as he leaned on the couch behind her. Mai smirked up at him and grabbed her instrument.

"Hey, Mamoru, how've you been?" The trio drifted off down a nearby beige hallway towards the Takamoto's sound studio.

"Not bad; I heard you've got your term reports coming up. Are you nervous?"

Mai laughed at him, "Not on your life." The group joined in with her laughter. As the noise died away it was replaced by Mai's fingers dancing across her electric guitar's strings. For at least a little while she enjoyed being just a kid.

* * *

**The Next Night**

Mai was sitting on top of a house, gazing down at the street. In her hand was her Soul Pager. There had been orders about another Hollow running around Karakura Town. Kisuke had asked her why she wasn't out there on patrol.

_"I seem to recall you begging me to train you so you could protect Karakura town," he said playfully through the door. Mai sighed heavily from her spot on the floor and looked up from her textbook._

_"I never begged, Kisuke," she retorted loudly. "And what the hell else am I supposed to do now that Ichigo Kurosaki is around?"_

_Her door slid open and in walked Urahara. As he got down on his haunches he smacked her on the head with his fan. "Don't give me excuses, Mai," he said. "Now, why aren't you out there?"_

_Mai grumbled under her breath and looked down at her school book. "It's boring," she muttered. "Ichigo's taking all of my jobs so there's no point in what I do anymore."_

_"There's going to be enemies Ichigo will be too weak to face," he comforted as he teasingly ruffled her hair, "Or too many to keep up with. Whether he knows it or not, there will come a time where his own strength won' be enough. When that time comes he'll need friends like you to pick him up off the floor."_

_"He is not my friend," spat Mai hotly. Kisuke chuckled and smacked her on the head again. "Ah! Will you knock that off?!"_

_"Go on, Mai, get out of here. You've been sulking around the house too long now."_

_"Will you stop hitting me if I do?" She eyed his fan suspiciously, earning a laugh from the shopkeeper. He stood up and walked out of her room. Before he left he grabbed Livewire, which had been sitting quietly by her door, and tossed it to her. She grabbed it deftly out of the air and watched Kisuke leave her room._

Mai sighed through her nose and closed her eyes. She felt the breeze ruffle her hair as she listened. It was quiet with the occasional sound of a passing car. The air smelled fresh and sweet. But in the underlying atmosphere she could feel fluctuating levels of spirit pressure. It was enough to catch her attention. Gold eyes snapped open and she gazed off into the distance. Slowly she stood, tightening Livewire's scabbard across her back. She jumped from the rooftop and expertly landed on the ground below.

Within minutes she had come across a very strange scene. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki seemed to be talking to a black haired boy with wire-rimmed glasses. He was dressed in strange robes and in his hand he held a strange glowing bow. All turned to her as she came running up. Mai narrowed her eyes at Ichigo.

"I should have known you'd be here," she muttered as she faced the new boy. She recognized him immediately as a Quincy. She had been informed about them briefly as one of her lessons from Kisuke. From what she had been told they had been nearly wiped out 200 years ago.

"Great," said the boy nonchalantly, as if Mai wasn't worth his time. "Another Soul Reaper."

"Do I look like a Soul Reaper to you, pretzel stick?" she hissed vehemently and received a glare for her retort. She sneered at him and turned back to Ichigo and Rukia, "Did you take care of the Hollow?"

"Yes, it's been dealt with," Rukia quickly replied. The boy's cold voice butt in.

"No thanks to me."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for your opinion, pretzel stick!" snapped Mai. A sudden increase in spiritual pressure brought Mai's attention around. The black haired boy had his bow up and knocked with an arrow aimed at her. She sneered again and adjusted Livewire on her back. If the kid was looking for a fight he had a surprise coming.

"I have a name," he said in a calm and icy tone. "It's Uryuu Ishida."

They stared at each other for a long time. Mai scoffed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Whatever, you're not worth my time." She turned back to Rukia. "Make sure the area is clear of Hollows before heading home. There's been an increase of them lately." The older woman nodded firmly. Mai began the long trek home. Before she disappeared from the trio's view she raised an arm in farewell. "See you later, pretzel stick!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Mai lounged outside the Urahara shop watching Jinta and Ururu decide on chores. Jinta was a short boy with fiery red hair and the personality to match. Ururu, the little sister she had always wanted, was small, quiet, and shy. She was soft-spoken and was prone to being bullied by Jinta. Mai had already finished her chores for the day, which included helping Tessai in the storeroom and sweeping up the store.

"Alright," called Jinta facing off with Ururu. The two were deciding who was going to sweep outside with a Rock, Paper, scissors match, "Practice duel! Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Jinta chose rock while Ururu pulled out scissors. Mai's twerp of a brother laughed proudly.

"Rock wins! This one's for real." Again they bounced their hands as Jinta counted down. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" The blue haired teenager chuckled as Jinta used rock again while her little sister pulled a fast one and used paper.

"It looks like you lose," pointed out Ururu quietly. She grabbed the nearby broom and held it out for him to take. "Now you have to sweep."

"Oh no," retorted the red head hotly. "Not so fast, you haven't won yet Ururu. I said it isn't over until you win two out of three!"

Mai's fist rammed down atop of Jinta's head before the little girl could say anything. "You never said anything about that, twerp!" she snarled while the boy reached up and started to pull on her long blue hair.

"What are you gonna do about it, Freakaziod?!"

"What did you call me!?"

"You heard me! Freakaziod, Freakaziod!" Mai grabbed Jinta by the collar of his shirt and pulled her fist back. Before she could hit him both she and the twerp were gabbed and held suspended in the air. Mai twisted around to face the large stern face of Tessai, the assistant shopkeeper and long time friend of Kisuke. Both children swallowed nervously as he glared at them strictly.

"That is quite enough of that."

"Ah, put me down!" cried the red haired boy. "I was just trying to teach Ururu Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Oh, whatever!" snapped Mai. She made a mad grab for the kid only to be stopped by Tessai's strong grip. Before the fight could escalate someone's foot met the backside of the large man. Mai glanced over his shoulder and noticed a very upset Rukia nursing her foot.

"Oh, hello there, Ms. Kuchiki." he greeted when he turned around. Both Jinta and Mai were still in his hands trying to get at each other's throats. "I didn't see you come in. Is there something wrong with your foot?"

"Never mind," she mumbled as she looked up. "Urahara here?"

Tessai dropped Mai who landed on her behind with a loud thump. She groaned in pain and rubbed her back as she got up. "Follow me." she muttered and led the Soul Reaper inside. Kisuke looked up at their entrance and chuckled at the two of them. Mai hobbled off to the side to nurse her back.

"If it isn't my favorite customer," called Urahara cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" Kisuke was suddenly thrown back off his feet by the sheer force of the Soul Phone Rukia threw at him. Mai couldn't stop the full blown giggle that escaped her mouth as he landed heavily on his back.

"Excellent form, overall a nine out ten."

Rukia ignored her. "Don't play innocent with me, Urahara!" she snarled. "I had to come in person because I've been calling for days with a major problem and you don't respond!"

"Oh." Kisuke sat up carefully and rubbed the spot where the Soul Phone had nailed him. "Sorry about that. It's just that we've been really busy lately, but I was gonna call you today."

"Where's your friend?" Jinta suddenly appeared in the room. Mai had to give the kid some credit, he could be quiet when he wanted to be. "You know, that weird, orange, spiky haired dude? I don't see him!" Mai rolled her eyes as her brother worked himself up. Kisuke gently shushed him.

"It's serious," said Rukia quietly. "I need information."

"About what?"

Mai had a good idea about what it was. She moved to give the two some privacy when Kisuke suddenly called out to her. "You'll need to hear this too, Mai." She sat back down next to Kisuke after he sent Jinta to retrieve Tessai.

They settled down and waited for their tea before starting on their topic. Mai took a long drag of her drink as Kisuke looked down into his cup,

"A Quincy," he said thoughtfully. "Haven't heard that word in a long time."

"It does have an ancient ring to it, doesn't it?" commented Tessai, "If I'm not mistaken it's been 200 years since I've heard anybody speak of Quincy."

"Well, who are they?" inquired Rukia as Tessai moved off into the back. Mai scoffed and put down her drink. Kisuke glanced at her and smirked.

"Who _were_ they, you mean. The last of the Quincy became extinct centuries ago. I know at one time there were many of them scattered throughout the world. They were once a great race that specialized in killing Hollows."

"So what happened?" Kisuke was about to respond when Mai interrupted him.

"They were wiped out, duh." Mai went to take a sip of her tea just as Kisuke reached over and smacked her head. She screamed out in pain as her hot drink spilled into her lap.

"Sorry about that, but stories are always the best when you start from the beginning. Try not to interrupt me, Mai." The teenager grumbled under her breath and balefully watched her adoptive father settle himself down.

"The clans started out as a group of humans who had powers like Ichigo. When the Hollow started attacking them, they began to train to fight against them. The whole mission of the Quincy's was to defeat Hollows, just as it is for Soul Reapers like you. But there was a deep division between the two races. Soul Reapers, as you know, seek to purify Hollows with their Zanpakuto and thereby allow them to pass over into the Soul Society. But a Quincy's arrow completely destroys the Hollow's soul. It came down to a question of whether to cleanse Hollows or just kill them, and the Quincy firmly believed in the latter." He paused slightly, allowing Rukia to take in the new information.

"It's logical when you look at it from their perspective," commented Mai quietly as she mopped up the last her tea from her pants. "Hollows devoured human souls, killed their friends and family, so really why did they deserve the peace of the Soul Society?"

"She's right; the Quincy's couldn't understand showing such mercy and eventually began to hate the Soul Reapers for it. They were sure that the only answer was to kill Hollows. They believed that by doing so they were avenging their fallen comrades."

"That ended up becoming their downfall." Mai looked up at Rukia who gazed at her with deep violet eyes. "By killing Hollows, the Quincy disrupted the balance of Life and Death. Though their intentions were for the best their methods proved dangerous. Had they been allowed to continue down their path any further, they would have destroyed the worlds. So the Soul Reapers elected to solve the problem the best way they knew how. By wiping them all out."

Rukia set down her tea and slowly stood up. "Urahara, what's going on here?" From within her pockets Mai's Soul Phone suddenly went haywire, along with Rukia's. She pulled it out and flipped it open. Just as she did the signal suddenly disappeared. Mai glanced up at Kisuke and saw a look of concern flash across his features. With a grunt Mai got up and began to Phase over as her Zanpakuto materialized on her back. A loud, mournful cry echoed through the air as heavy spirit pressure started to rain down upon them. Rukia sprinted outside while Mai awaited orders from Kisuke.

"Mai," the shopkeeper reached for his cane and slowly got to his feet, "I need you to go and start clearing the town of Hollows. Tessai and I have some business attend to. We'll catch up with you after I've finished."

Mai nodded seriously and turned to walk out the door well aware that Kisuke's intense grey eyes were watching her leave. Securing her Zanpakuto she jumped into the air and started to run towards the most of the commotion. The Hollows she met were dealt with quickly and efficiently, but more seemed to swarm her

_It's like trying to kill a hydra,_ she thought wryly. _I cut down one and two more take its place._

Then, from the ground below, she found Ichigo and the Quincy. She finished off the last Hollows before descending.

"What have you two done?" she spat hotly at Ichigo and Uryuu. The Quincy merely scoffed and adjusted his glasses perched atop his nose.

"It's just a little bet," he commented casually. His nonchalant attitude was enough to get Mai's blood boiling. She would have been a little less angry if he'd at least sounded like he was sorry for all the trouble he had caused. "But even I must admit there far more Hollows than I had anticipated, especially for the small amount of bait I used."

"Yeah, well your 'little bet' has put the entire town in danger!" retorted Ichigo, to which Mai rounded on him. In a blur of blue she had him pinned to the ground underneath her foot.

"Don't you dare start, Kurosaki!" she hissed vehemently. "You're to blame as much as he is because you let him get under your skin." With a sneer Mai kicked him away and cocked her head to glower at Uryuu behind her. "And you, you and your damn pride. There's a difference between that and arrogance you moron. If you truly cared about the legacy of the Quincy, about your own heritage, you'd honor your ancestors by thinking of others before yourself."

She watched the shock and hurt flash across his features. People like Ichigo and Uryuu made her sick; they took their gifts for granted and used their powers for sport. The ginger might have regretted his actions but only after he saw the extent of his choices. He was an idiot to let Uryuu get to him.

"Wait," Ichigo's body which was being inhabited by his mod soul Kon, pointed up at the sky, "Look up there!" All eyes turned upward and Mai's felt her heart drop to her stomach. A giant crack had appeared in the sky with a multitude of Hollows starting to gather around it. Suddenly Uryuu sprinted past her and started towards them.

"Where are you going?" called Ichigo as he got to his feet. "There are too many of them." Mai scoffed and brushed past the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"Afraid, Ichigo?" she asked as she ascended the steps leading up to a nearby park. "Then stay behind and let the big kids handle things." She took off after Uryuu as he called down his challenge to the Hollows, declaring himself the last of the Quincy. As she began dispatching the creatures he had missed she began to wonder why he was trying so hard. If she had been his position she would at least try to live up to her ancestor's legacy instead of endangering humans because she felt the undying need to prove herself. It seemed selfish; what had been the driving factor that pushed him over the edge?

But the more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't care. What she did care about, however, was the pair of hands that were slowly tearing open the rift in the sky. Her breath caught in her chest as a white mask with an elongated nose and large massive black body pushed its way through.

She knew what it was. She had spent nearly a month studying them.

It was a Menos Grande.

And even Mai knew at her current level of power she was no match for it.

_A/N: and so ends chapter 3. It took a little while but I must truely thank my always lovely Beta Reader ThaBlueGrrl for her support and opinions. Also to Sobela, I don't know whether it was Fanfiction or not but your last review was umm, lacking, in a lot. Like as in words. Just thought I'd point it out. Anyway I trying to make Mai seem well rounded and as human possible. I skipped a lot of the beginning storyline because it's all long and a lot of it is about Ichigo. Don't get me wrong, he's a Badass but he ticks me off more than I'd like to admit. In the beginning he was pretty cool because he didn't have bankai and he had to rely on skill to stay alive. But once he got Bankai he turned into a little twerp that relied on it too much. But that's my opinion._

_Anyway, read and leave CONSTRUCTIVE critsism._

_Pathless spore_


	4. Numb

Dancing Flower  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Mayuri and Mai  
Chapter 4  
Numb

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Numb- Linkin Park_

* * *

The Menos pushed its way through the giant portal in the sky, landing on the ground below with a resounding boom. The surrounding spirit pressure reached its peak in the air catching the attention of everyone who could sense it. Mai flash stepped out of the giant Hollow's reach as all of the oxygen left her lungs. In an instant her hand went to the four silver bangles dangling from her wrist that sealed off her spirit pressure. She reached for the first one, the weakest band. Pulling it off would immediately double her spirit energy and her power, providing a quick burst of energy to swiftly and efficiently deal with tougher enemies, perfect for situations such as this.

Mai went to slip off the bangle when a familiar voice called out to her. She cocked her head to find Kisuke gazing over the battlefield from nearby. With a huff she appeared at his side in a blue blur.

"What?" she snapped as she came to a halt beside him. "Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

Kisuke smirked and ruffled her hair. "Unfortunately, it's not your battle to fight." He raised a hand and pointed off into the distance. Mai followed the direction he was indicating and noticed Ichigo and Uryuu trying to fight the Hollow. Instantly gold eyes flashed up to the shopkeeper in shock and fury.

"Are you trying to kill him?!"

As if to reiterate her question Rukia came running up behind them and glared accusingly at Kisuke. "There's no way Ichigo is strong enough to go up against Menos Grande." She stepped forward to prevent the fight only to be stopped by a flick of Kisuke's wrist. She dropped to her knees frozen in place. Mai scowled and re-sheathed Livewire even though her blood still rushed through her from anticipation for the fight. She was strong enough to defeat that Menos Grande. The feeling of betrayal coursed through her.

"Mai." The blue-haired teenager stubbornly turned away from Kisuke and crossed her arms. "Please listen to me." A comforting hand landed on her shoulder. She stilled but still refused to look at the shopkeeper. She heard him sigh through his nose. Whatever he was going to say he decided was best kept to himself because he withdrew his hand. "I want you to go to the bridge overlooking the park. Two of Ichigo's friends are watching the battle from there; make sure nothing happens to them."

Mai was gone within the next moment. The wind blew through her hair as she breezed past trees and buildings. She knew the bridge Kisuke was talking about and found it easily within minutes. Standing there, eyes wide with shock, were an orange-haired girl and a very tall, dark-skinned boy. Mai recognized them as students from her school, in the same grade as Ichigo. The orange-haired girl noticed Mai's entrance and turned her attention away from the battle below. She had a very pretty, child-like face and a sweet and kind aura about her. The most surprising feature about this innocent-looking teenager was her large breasts.

Gray eyes met Mai's gaze as the blue-haired girl came to stop. "Oh, who are you?" she asked cheerfully. The dark-skinned boy turned to see who his friend was talking to. He was the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. And even though she couldn't see his eyes beneath his wavy hair, she knew he was staring at her intensely. She turned away before the blush reached her face.

"Mai Kurotsuchi," she muttered in reply to the orange-haired girl. "You're Ichigo's friends?"

"Yeah, I'm Orihime Inoue." Mai glanced at Orihime's friend.

"Yasutora Sado," he commented in a deep baritone voice. Short and to the point. Mai found that she liked that. Again she turned away so she could hide her blush. Orihime returned her attention to the battle between Ichigo and Uryuu and the Menos. Mai leaned against the railing with her arms crossed and head craned to watch the commotion out of the corner of her eye.

"Chad," Orihime's voice softly cut through the silence. Yasutora cocked his head slightly to her as she gazed down at their friend. "What are we supposed to do now?" The boy nicknamed Chad had no answer for her.

"You do what you want from now on," Mai replied softly as she looked up at the blue sky. "The veil has been lifted from your eyes, now it's up to you on whether or not you choose to fight or do nothing."

Silence followed afterwards as the pair seemed to soak in her words whilst Mai observed Ichigo's battle. Suddenly, from the Hollow's mouth, a red glowing orb started to grow. Mai's breath caught in her chest. She spun on her heel and slammed her hands down on the railing. Her lungs failed as she recognized what the Menos was up to.

"That's a Cero." Her horrified whisper was not lost on Orihime, who turned to her, concerned.

"What's a cero?"

"Hollows like Menos are able to concentrate their spirit energy and fire it at an enemy. It's a devastating attack that wipes out everything in its path." Mai then noticed a tiny black dot with orange hair running toward it with sword raised. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she realized that Ichigo meant to deflect the attack.

"That moron!" she snapped loudly as the Menos finally fired its cero, only to be stopped by an extreme amount of spirit pressure. Mai gritted her teeth. _Is it possible that he's more powerful than I am? Is that why Kisuke is so interested in him?_ Mai closed her eyes to stop her tears from spilling over. She couldn't understand why the man who had given her a home and shown her love suddenly shifted his favor over to Ichigo. Everything that had defined Mai had been taken from her by that damn ginger! She slammed her fist against the railing and opened her eyes to watch Ichigo destroy the Menos with its own attack. As the smoke died away she let her anger ebb and flow until finally she managed to lock it away.

"You should go home," Mai advised softly. "I'm sure today has given you a lot to think about." She pushed herself off the railing and glanced at Orihime and Chad. The young girl nodded seriously and took one last look over the bridge before turning and thoughtfully walked away. Mai was sure she needed time to process all the information she had been fed. This was an entirely new world for her, and it certainly wasn't for the weak or faint of heart.

Chad, however, remained still for a moment before heading his own way. Before he left however he cast a quick look at Mai. Seconds slowed as she caught his deep brown eyes under his hair. Her breath caught in her chest and she felt the red start to creep up onto her cheeks. Embarrassed that she was feeling like this over some boy she scoffed, turned on her heel, and started for home. Even as she walked further away she could still feel his gaze on the back of her neck.

* * *

"Mai." The teenager felt her shoulders tense as Kisuke's voice floated through the door. She'd been avoiding the man like the plague after she got home. Mai didn't want to hear anything he had to say. She still couldn't rid herself of the deep sense of betrayal she felt inside her heart. She was so angry with him she didn't even come out of her room for dinner. Night had fallen over the Urahara household and the tension could be felt everywhere. Mai rolled over onto her side with her back facing the door and pulled the covers around her shoulders. She relaxed, closed her eyes, and evened her breathing as Kisuke slowly slid back her door.

She heard him stop just as he entered her room. His intense gaze settled onto the back of her head, like he was trying to get her to turn around on will alone. Then, slowly, he walked over and crouched down by her side. She felt familiar warm fingers slide through her hair and heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I know you could have fought the Menos on your own. It just wasn't your fight. Please try to understand that," he whispered as his touch retreated. He stood and exited her room. As her door slid shut Mai let go the strangled sob she had been holding back.

* * *

**Early the Next Morning**

Mai yawned loudly and turned over onto her back. She felt the sunlight filtering through her window onto her face. Its warmth felt comforting as the sound of songbirds filled the morning air. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared sullenly up at her ceiling. Summer vacation was just around the corner. In the past she was free to do what she wanted with her time. Kisuke would let her stay up as long as she wanted, as an award for her hard work during the school year. If she was lucky her family would take a vacation to the beach. The teen had a distinct feeling that wouldn't happen this year.

With a heavy sigh she sat up and stretched, then got ready for school. Within the hour she had taken her shower, fixed her hair, applied cover up to her birthmark. Finally, she grabbed her bag by her door and headed out into the hallway. The tension from yesterday was still hanging around. As Mai walked up to the doors that lead to their makeshift dining room she could hear the distinct voices of Kisuke and Tessai.

"Mai seems quite unhappy with you, Kisuke."

"I expected it, to be honest. Just not this badly."

Tessai chuckled. "Perhaps you should look at the situation for Mai's point of view, hmm? You have been favoring the Kurosaki boy of the late. Problems that Mai could have easily handled you've been giving to him to solve. She must feel hurt that you don't trust her."

"But those are not her battles, she must understand that? Her struggles are coming, faster than I would like them too. I can't help worrying if she's ready."

"You've done the best you could for her, Kisuke. You've taught her all she needs to know, and no one ever said it was easy to be a father."

"I know, I know." There was a long silence. It took a moment for Mai to realize she had been holding her breath. Slowly and quietly she let it go. "Maybe you're right, I just-,"

Before he could continue Mai opened the door and walked through. Conversation ceased instantly. She was well aware that all eyes were on her. As she passed by the table she swiped up a dumpling and proceeded to the front of the shop. She sat down with a hard thump and slipped on her shoes.

"Mai." Everything was deathly still. Then, from around her shoulders she felt Kisuke's strong arms grab her, haul her to her feet, and pull her into the most heartfelt hug she had ever gotten from him. "I'm sorry."

The blue-haired teenager didn't know what to do with her hands for a moment. She clenched them tightly before wrapping her arms around Kisuke and returned the gesture. He had only been looking out for her, as annoying as it was. He was acting like a father should be. She found that she couldn't blame him for that.

"I'm sorry too," she muttered as she pulled away. "I've been acting like a brat." Urahara smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"You're still just a kid, Mai. I don't expect you to act like anything more or less." Mai chuckled and stooped down to pick up her school bag. With a wave of her hand she bid Kisuke farewell and started out the door. There was a sweet breeze as song birds flew across the sky. Mai ate her dumpling on the way to school, not at all looking forward to another boring day.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"When you're done with the required work you may leave for lunch," Mai's teacher instructed in his monotone. Like clockwork the teen was up and out of her chair with her Math homework in hand. She slid it onto the desk and strode out of class while her peers glared at her. She ignored them and went to go buy her lunch.

It was a little early for the junior class's lunch, so she wasn't surprised to see Ichigo and his friends eating on the roof. She liked it up there where it was quiet and no one bothered her. She spent the time thinking and looking up at the sky. Mai sighed as the door slammed to a shut behind her, catching the attention of the freshmen sitting together in tense silence.

"Oh." Ichigo looked up at her. "Hey, Mai."

"Ichigo," she greeted simply as she walked past him to sit by herself.

"Do you want to sit with us?"

She stopped and turned to glance back at him. He was sitting with his usual group of friends, which included a kid who was staring at Ichigo in full shock, with the addition of Uryuu. Mai knew what Kisuke would say in this situation. He would have said she needed to build a bond with Ichigo. That he was important to her training and such things. He'd also scold her for not taking advantage of this opportunity. And Ichigo did ask first. With a sigh she conceded.

"I don't see why not." She was not doing this because she was starting to find him a little less annoying. He was still a ginger, and a stupid one at that. As she sat down next to him and pulled out her lunch, Ichigo's idiot friend seemed to be going into cardiac arrest.

"Aww, come on Ichigo, why'd you invite her?"

"If you've got a problem with who I invite to sit with us then you can go eat by yourself, Keigo," Ichigo threatened calmly. Obviously not wanting to be by his lonesome, Keigo simpered in silence. All went well until Mai felt someone walk up behind her. She cocked her head and followed the tall figure up until she met the intense eyes of Yasutora Sado. Keigo jumped back as he too noticed Chad's sudden appearance. Mai snorted and returned to her lunch.

Chad sat down next to her with his food in hand. As the awkward moment became too much for everyone to handle Mai dug into her bag and pulled out a few papers of sheet music. She found her pencil and began making adjustments to the notes. Yasutora took notice.

"You like music?"

"Yes." Mai replied without taking her eyes off her work. A moment of silence. Then -,

"I knew I recognized you," he muttered. "Your band beat mine in the Music Contest last summer."

Mai paused and looked up at him. She calculated him and thought back to the summer before. Faces smeared together seamlessly until she finally settled on one that stuck out most.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. You were in the same group as that obnoxious guitarist."

He nodded and Mai smirked, remembering the town contest from last summer. Chad's band had come in second which had caused the guitarist to freak out. He had tried to jump them after the crowd had parted only to be stopped by Mai's foot firmly planting itself into his face.

"I hope you don't have any hard feelings about that."

Chad shook his head and returned to his lunch. Mai sighed and continued with her work as Ichigo and Uryuu continued to stare daggers at each other. Eventually Keigo was convinced to start telling jokes which Yasutora listened to. Eventually the blue-haired teen sighed, put away the sheet music, and stood to leave.

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch," she said with a flick of her hand. She nodded to Chad who returned the gesture. With that she disappeared inside the school.

* * *

_**That Night.**_

"You're not planning on running away are you?"

Rukia Kuchiki stopped midstride on the empty street. She looked up to find a familiar head of blue hair staring down at her from a telephone pole. The older woman exhaled breathlessly.

"You startled me, Mai." The girl jumped down from her perch and landed easily on the ground. She brushed off the dirt from her jeans and gave her a hard glare.

"Based on how you're acting, I think there's more to this then me popping out of nowhere." A breeze wafted past as silence stretched between the two. "Rukia, why are you running?"

"I'm not running" she replied, "I'm going to go and face the consequences of my actions."

"Without telling Ichigo?"

"It's better if he doesn't get involved. If I go quietly, perhaps the Soul Society will leave him alone."

Mai huffed. "You know as well as I do that's a tall order. You broke the rules, Rukia, and the Soul Society has to come and clean your mess up. That includes Ichigo."

"I have to try."

Rukia turned on her heel to leave. "Mai." The teen looked up to meet violet eyes with her own. "It was nice to meet you. If it means anything, I think your mom and dad would be very proud of you." With that she left. Mai looked down at the sidewalk and exhaled. This was going to be a very long night and Rukia just had to make it worse by mentioning the 'rents.

Everyone who knew Mai was aware of her deep-seated hatred for her biological father. Her mother, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. While she had grown up with Kisuke's stories and descriptions of Mayuri, her mother was a mysterious, distant figure that she wished she could have met. Even without ever meeting either, she doubted her parents would be proud of her.

Mai leaned up against the telephone pole. She had come out tonight without Kisuke knowing. Earlier she had overheard Yoruichi and Kisuke talking about two Shinigami high up on the food chain who had come to the living world to apprehend Rukia. Needless to say, she was interested in seeing what a real Shinigami looked like and their level of power. It was also why she had been tailing Rukia in the first place.

From the distance she felt an increase of spirit pressure. Mai looked up and concentrated on it. Four in total. Rukia's, two she didn't recognize, and then the Quincy, Uryuu. That was odd; what were they all doing? Mai tensed and jumped up on to a nearby roof, securing Livewire upon her back. As she got closer to the scene she reduced her spirit pressure down to an almost undetectable level.

She came upon a very strange gathering. Two certified Shinigami stood to one side with Uryuu and Rukia on the other. The black-haired woman seemed to be already injured while the Quincy looked calmly on. Mai found a comfortable seat on the pole above them and settled down to watch the show. There was a Shinigami with red hair that caught Mai's eye the most. He was cocky and sure of himself as he raised his sword to threaten Uryuu. Rukia jumped in front of her classmate to defend him but was blown off.

"You." Suddenly everyone's attention was torn away from the impending fight and directed at the other male Shinigami wearing a white coat. "Come down, I know you're there." He turned his head to look up at her. "Mai Kurotsuchi."

_A/N: Wow, it's been a little bit. Ran into some writers block but managed to push through it with the help of my always lovely, extremely good looking(not that I'd know) Beta reader ThaBlueGrrrl. I'm amazed she puts up with me sometimes. Anywho,_

_please read and leave some CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. Reviews are extremely nice!_

_Pathless Spore_


	5. Waiting for the End

Dancing Flower  
Mayuri and Mai  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 5  
Waiting for the End

_What was left when the fire was gone_  
_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong_  
_All caught up in the eye of the storm_  
_And trying to figure out what it's like moving on_

_And I don't even know what kind of things I said_  
_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead_  
_So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin_  
_The hardest part of ending is starting on again_

_Waiting for the End-Linkin Park_

* * *

Mai chuckled, leaning over to see the stuck-up shinigami better.

"Well, you know my name," she teased. "I guess I should be honored then." He did not look amused. She smirked and stretched her arms. "As for coming down? I'll pass if you don't mind."

"It was not a request."

Mai narrowed her eyes. "Oh?" she inquired softly, tilting her head slightly. "And what will you do if I refuse? You're here for Rukia, not me. As I see it, so long as I'm minding my own business I'm free to do whatever I like."

"I do not want to repeat myself, girl," the captain replied evenly. Uryuu suddenly sighed wearily and pushed his glasses higher atop his nose.

"Perhaps you should worry less about her and more about me. Right now, she's the least of your problems."

Mai took note of how the Quincy had tactfully directed the attention away from her before things got ugly. Slightly impressive. Despite her strength, she wasn't foolish enough to take on the two shinigami, especially the haughty one with black hair; there was something completely different about his level of power.

"And why is that?" inquired the other shinigami cockily, whose red hairdo reminded Mai of a pineapple.

"Because its common courtesy to pay more attention to the man who is about to kill you." The Quincy replied simply.

Pineapple-Head scoffed. "You've got some nerve; I'm going to enjoy cutting you in half."

In the end, it was over before it ever really began. Mai had to give Pretzel-Stick some credit; he held off his opponent for as long as he could. But arrows against a quicker adversary could only do so much. She watched as the Zanpakuto nearly cleaved the Quincy in two. With a cry, he fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Well, well, looks like you were nothing but talk," Renji mocked.

She watched the blood pool from Uryuu's body, vivid against his already pale skin. Rukia had frozen in apprehension, carefully weighing her options. A part of Mai wanted to jump down and knock around the cocky pineapple, but she knew better. If she went ahead and attacked a full-fledged Shinigami, there would be serious consequences. She stayed her blade for the moment as the Shinigami went in for the kill. She couldn't let her feelings cloud her judgment.

"Now then, let's finish this off, shall we?" He raised his sword high above his head. "Remember this as you depart this world." Uryuu lay there helplessly, eyes staring past his opponent to plead with her impassive gaze. Mai only shook her head. "Renji Abarai is the name of the man who killed you."

As he brought down his Zanpakuto, an intense and powerful spirit pressure joined the group and Ichigo appeared between them. Renji jumped back and away from the carrot-top, leaving Uryuu alive.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Renji.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied. "I'm the one who's gonna beat your ass. How's it going?"

Everyone nearly dropped their jaw in shock while Mai snickered in the background. Somehow, she should've guessed the berry kid would show his face. After all, he had a knack for getting himself into trouble. Abarai quickly recovered from his shock and studied Ichigo.

"You're wearing a Shihakushō. I don't know you. What squad are you from?" Ichigo didn't answer as he shouldered his sword, drawing the red-head's attention. "Ha, check out that overgrown Zanpakuto."

"Oh yeah, so you're saying I got a big one, huh? It's funny; to tell ya the truth, I've been thinking that this thing's kinda big next to Rukia's blade. But you know, up until now I've never had anything else to compare it to."

Mai watched as Ichigo then slid into a defensive position, holding his Zanpakuto in front of him.

Renji's eyes narrowed in sudden understanding. "Oh, I get it. You're the lowly human who took Rukia's powers aren't you, carrot top?"

Renji snarled and leaped into the air. Ichigo lifted his blade to block the attack. Before he knew it, Renji was already back to deliver another swing. Again and again the ginger blocked, sparks of spirit energy emanating with each strike. Mai could see this was no battle of skill. Abarai undoubtedly had more of that, even as Ichigo managed to throw him off and swing his blade down with all his might. Renji dodged swiftly behind Ichigo and nailed him in the shoulder.

Mai frowned as he fell to his knees in shock, blood spurting from the wound.

"Ichigo!" Rukia tried to rush to his aid only to have Uryuu grab her ankle. Mai was surprised to find that he was still alive, let alone able to move after all that blood he'd managed to lose.

"It's over." Silence fell over the battlefield. Everyone's eyes were trained on Renji, who gazed down at Ichigo with no remorse. "You'll be dead soon and Rukia will get her powers back, and then Rukia will go back to the Soul Society to die." A look of complete shock covered Ichigo's face. "Man, you're as dumb as they come. Rukia came out here on her own so you wouldn't get involved. You should have stayed put at home, but _you_ had to come play the hero. Just what did you think you could accomplish here? You're not a reaper, you're a fake!" A cocky and proud grin spread across Renji's features. He stuck out his chin arrogantly. "There was no way you could ever harm a real Shinigami, you couldn't even lay a scratch on one-"

A flash of steel arced out near Renji's face. "Sorry about that," muttered Ichigo. The red head's eyes were wide with surprise as Ichigo got to his feet. "I know you were in the middle of saying something, but you left yourself so wide open I just couldn't help it. I apologize. Why don't you continue, I promise you'll have my full attention." Ichigo's condescending tone wasn't lost on Renji.

"You punk." They squared each other up; Mai could see that Renji was now taking this fight a little more seriously. A low snarl escaped him as he prepared an attack.

"You let your guard down, Renji." Mai turned her attention to the cloaked shinigami, his face still impassive. Abarai flinched minutely.

"Captain Kuchiki..."

Mai was right to keep her nose clean. From what she'd heard, Captains were a class all their own. Powerful, smart, resourceful, and especially tenacious, Mai was well aware that Captains were not to be trifled with. Especially with such limited control on her powers. She was strong, even Kisuke said there was no doubt about that, but she had gained so much spirit power in such a small amount of time that it had become dangerous for her health. If it weren't for the seals on her wrist... As Mai stewed in her own thoughts, Renji went off into a tirade, belittling Ichigo over his lack of power control.

"Tell me, what's the name of that monstrosity?" he demanded, indicating to Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Mai knew the answer to that one.

"Huh, it's name?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"I knew it; you didn't even ask your Zanpakuto its name!" Ichigo had only been a Shinigami for over two months now. Of course he didn't know his Zanpakuto's name. It surprised Mai to see that Rukia had never really mentioned it to him. In order to obtain a higher level of power, a Shinigami had to learn the name of his or her own Zanpakuto, but only if one was worthy to know. Zanpakuto were finicky when it came to revealing their powers and almost never gave up their secrets without a fight.

And Renji Abarai was about to show Ichigo how important a Zanpakato's name was. As he slid his hand across the blade, it instantly lengthened and changed from a regular Katana to a blade split into six segments, each one wider than the proceeding, starting from the hilt and two pointed protrusions on the front and back of each segment. The front's longer ones looked like they could do some serious damage. Surprise rippled across Ichigo's features as Renji made a good show of his skill and superiority and once again brought Ichigo down.

Mai cringed as the pick-edged Zabimaru, Pineapple head's Zanpakuto, effortlessly tore through the muscles and tendons of Ichigo's shoulder, most likely scraping bone. Ichigo collapsed heavily on to his backside, coughing up blood while clutching his spurting wound with a pale hand. _Run, you idiot! _Mai silently urged. There was no shame in admitting defeat when faced with such hopeless odds. Renji Abarai stood over him triumphantly, speaking to him with renewed, condescending vigor.

Finished with his little speech, Renji brought his sword back for the final blow. Rukia rushed forward, intent on saving Ichigo from his fate. She leapt and grabbed on to his arm just as he brings it down, yanking it behind him and bracing her knee on the back of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing, Rukia?!" Renji struggled with her, trying to break free without much success. "Let go, dammit! You tryin' to get yourself into deeper shit? Let me go, you dumb shit!"

Mai chewed on her lip, itching to intervene. Her Zanpakato sensed her emotions and hummed in anticipation. She hesitated, all too aware of the threat the Captain presented. It would be foolish to jump into a situation like this without prior knowledge of a dangerous enemy.

"Run, Ichigo!" Rukia cried. "Stand! Get up and run away! Ichigo!"

Ichigo suddenly grabbed his Zanpakato, much to their surprise.

"What the hell...?" Renji said, shocked. "You still have the strength to move?" Renji suddenly shrugged Rukia off, whose attention had been distracted. Renji smirked and slung his Zanpakato over his shoulder carelessly, talking all the while. Rukia was telling Ichigo to run again and then... Mai felt it. It seemed to weigh down the whole area, causing the oxygen to leave Mai's lungs. She dug her nails into her pants leg.

"Unbelievable," Mai muttered as Ichigo's spirit power slowly climbed. Oblivious, Renji prepared to attack, yammering away. Did the pineapple ever stop talking?

Mai saw the tassels on the end of Ichigo's sword snap before they were all hit by wave of raw power. And then Ichigo was leaping over Renji, whose shoulder was spouting blood from a deep wound. Renji spun around with an exclamation of shocked outrage but again, Ichigo was already on the move. Renji barely brought Zabimaru up before Ichigo knocked him into the air. Renji flipped and braced his hand against the sidewalk's rail, sliding down it a few feet before shakily landing on his feet. Mai smirked as his fancy sunglasses suddenly split down the middle and clattered to the ground, revealing a cut on his forehead that bled all over his face.

In a matter of seconds, the ginger had brought the Lieutenant to his knees. His eyes burned with power and he smirked back at his opponent.

"Huh. What's wrong? Your movements have gotten slow all of a sudden!" Ichigo shouted. "I dunno what this is, but it feels _good_." His smirk grew. "Right now, my wound doesn't hurt... and I'm not even worried a _tiny bit_ about losing to you!"

Renji scolwed and stood, bringing his arm back to whip the now elongated Zabimaru at Ichigo, who only smirked and deftly dodged. Renji made a frustrated noise and attacked again. Ichigo deflected Zabirmaru and lept forward to attack. Rukia watched the battle, stunned as Ichigo slowly forced Renji back.

Mai's brow furrowed as Ichigo's spirit pressure rose to almost frightening levels. She didn't understand, the ginger had just as much power as Mai if not more. She had been born in the Soul Society and her father was a captain, so it was natural for her to be strong, but a human like Ichigo should have been well on his way to disintegration. What was going on here? Gold eyes narrowed in concentration, she watched as Ichigo descended for the final blow -,

Only to suddenly find a huge chunk of his Zanpakato missing. Ichigo's head snapped around perplexed, his eyes found his blade in the captain's hand. Mai snorted, the look of shock on his face should be in a manga. Of course the berry wouldn't know about Shunpo, a technique that allowed shinigami to move at unbelievable speeds.

Calm as a cucumber, the captain held up the metal before dropping it and grasping his own Zanpakato's hilt before disappearing. Mai had a hard time following the captain as he came to a stop, Katana already sheathed. For a moment no one moved, no one dared to breathe until the blood came flying out and splattered across the pavement. As Ichigo fell, the captain spoke.

"You're slow." Mai barely saw the second attack stab through Ichigo's back, just before he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The captain stared, emotionless, as the boy hit the ground with a loud thud. "Even when you are falling," he finished.

"Ichigo!" Rukia tried to run over to the dying boy.

"Forget it!" Renji intercepted her midway. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her roughly up against a post, which rattled from the impact. They argued, but Mai found no interest in them as she continued to stare down at the Captain. Livewire hissed on her back, urging Mai to engage the man. She considered her options.

The man was fast, almost too fast for her to handle. Not to mention his obvious skill and strength. Worst of all, he hadn't even revealed his Zanpakato. No. She couldn't pick a fight with someone like him. She'd only end up kissing the pavement and drowning in her own blood, just like Ichigo.

"...child _does _closely resemble him," the captain said and Mai's eyes darted to him and then Rukia. Ichigo reminded Rukia of someone?

And then Ichigo, who was miraculously still alive and looking to get his ass kicked, grabbed the captain's pant leg.

""He's already dead."... "He resembles that guy...,"" Ichigo repeats. He looks up and exclaims, "Don't be moving the conversation ahead without me!"

The captain's eyes flashed. He calmly demanded Ichigo to let go, who of course retorted with a smart-ass remark. Mai's eyes widened fractionally when Rukia appeared and kicked his hand away. Mai ignored Rukia as she spouted a bunch of bull about tainting her precious "Nii-sama," and other nonsense she didn't really care about.

Ichigo seemed to realize his situation as he helplessly watched Rukia resign herself to her fate. As the lieutenant opened a Senkaimon, Mai took the time to leap down from the pole and land easily by Ichigo. She observed his wounds that continued to pour blood. The captain was right. Ichigo's Chain Link and Soul Sleep were done for. Already, she could feel his spirit power dwindling to nothing, along with his life. Soon there would be nothing left. If she was lucky, she could get both he and Uryuu to Kisuke's shop before they bled out.

With an irritated sigh she shoved her hands into her pockets and turned to look as the three took their leave. Before the Senkaimon closed, the teen caught the eyes of the Captain. Now that he knew of her existence, he was going to tell the others. There was no doubt about that. For her, this was only the beginning.

Then, the street was left in darkness.

"Why?" sputtered Ichigo."Why didn't you do anything to stop them?"

She chose not to dignify him with an answer as it began to rain. She continued to stare at the spot where the Senkaimon had once been until she heard familiar foot falls. She turned and came face to face with Kisuke. Yoruichi sat on his shoulders quietly as the two contemplated Ichigo.

"It was foolish for you to come out here, Mai," Muttered Kisuke as he bent down to pick up the ginger. Mai sighed and went to do the same with Uryuu. She easily threw him over her shoulder and silently followed her adopted father. "They're going to know about you now."

"Yeah," she replied. "So what?"

"I had hoped to keep you hidden, if only for a little longer." Whatever he meant was lost on Mai.

* * *

They had cleaned and dressed Uryuu's and Ichigo's wounds. With what little pride he had left, the Quincy thanked them and slunk back home. As Ichigo slept off his fatigue, Mai sat with Kisuke in their makeshift dining room. She was finishing putting a second layer of dark blue nail polish on, coating the nails almost perfectly. They rested in silence until the thought that had bugged Mai since she got home finally came out.

"He's going to want to go after her."

Kisuke considered her for several moments. "I know. Without knowing it, his actions have set off a chain of events out of his control. Who knows where it may lead. There is one sure fire variable though: when Ichigo gets his powers back and prepares to go to the Soul Society, you will be going with him."

Mai looked up from her work and eyed him suspiciously. "What for? This is his fight, not mine. You even said so yourself."

"I have a job for you Mai," Kisuke sighed and looked down at his hands. "I just need to know if you're ready to take the risks it requires."

**_A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. A lot of stuff happened in my life and in my Beta's life that we kinda just lost track. Anywho I just started my Summer College classes and they already swamped me with homework and papers. So updates will possibly be far and in between. I'll try my best, honestly, but don't quote me._**

**_Take the time to go and thank my Beta, ThaBlueGrrl, for her excellent and leave some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM in the review box!_**

**_PathlessSpore_**


	6. Here Without You

Dancing Flower  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 6  
Here Without You

_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

_I'm all alone_

_Here without you- 3 Doors Down_

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi had once been content with solitude. Caring for nothing, not even his own self, for everything within reach was nothing more than another experiment, to be cut and twisted and injected until all of its secrets were bare before him, entombed in glass jars of formaldehyde and recorded for later comparisons in his computer.

It was because of his brilliant but fatally inquisitive mind that he was one of the most ruthless, terrifying and sadistic men in the Seireitei. He was the most feared. They called him a monster, but he could care less. They could never understand his passion, his need to know and explore, how a scalpel in his hand was as necessary to him as breathing was to them. And then _she _came.

Sixteen years have passed since _she_ died, leading her people to paradise and leaving him behind with their newborn daughter. Sixteen years since he had left the child to fend for herself in the human world. He believed it was for the best, for both their sake. He knew his temper and when it began to rear its ugly head at _her – _no. He couldn't bring himself to take the risk. And he loathed himself for this weakness that forced him to restrain himself; to push away, yet again, what was most dear to him. Sixteen years, and none of them kind.

The first year passed in a slow, agonizing crawl, no matter how tirelessly he pursued his experiments, no matter how viciously he gouged out the organs and bones of his specimens. _She_ haunted him in all his waking moments as a shadow would; intangible and permanent so long as he breathed. She would whisper his name down the halls, stare into his soul when his back was turned and he'd spin around when it became too much, only to be greeted with empty air. And when he slept, she laid in his arms, smiling at him through her red-brown hair. With anticipation he would brush away the locks to see her face better, only to reveal a grinning skeleton.

The nightmare plagued him every night for three months. It had been the last straw when he'd almost dozed off during a captain's meeting and afterward Unohana had inquired about his bloodshot eyes and the fact that his spirit power gave off a dark miasma. "I am here if you should need someone to talk-,"

He'd turned away from her quickly, disgusted and shaken, unwilling to hear anymore lest he do something he'd regret. Was it so obvious? He was slipping; they would begin to question him, assuming he was too compromised to take care of himself like some drooling hospital invalid!

He stormed back to his lab immediately and altered his tear ducts. He was a man who did not appreciate vulnerability, and would not show such weakness in the face of his colleagues ever again; therefore he removed a variable that betrayed his inner turmoil.

It was Mai's first birthday - when he began to hate _her._

The years passed slowly. The nightmares never ceased to plague him and he came to fear sleep, so pushed himself to stay awake longer, resorting to complex energy serums that could keep him awake indefinitely. Sleep deprivation altered something in Mayuri. He became crueler, more intolerable of those around him. There was an anger inside of him _all the time, _easily provoked and dangerous to those weaker than him. Many of his unseated shinigami tried to transfer to other divisions, but found themselves denied due to Mayuri's interference. Incompetent as they were, a division was nothing without its soldiers.

A thirteenth year came and went. Mayuri allowed himself to believe he had finally found a reprieve. He could no longer hear her whispering at his ear-cone, or feel her presence just over his shoulder. He foolishly allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. And then came a day when he noticed her wedding ring no longer hung around his neck. He tore apart the entire institute looking for the small gold band. After days of searching he still could not find it. He had kept it on his person because it was one of the very few things she had left of her. How could he have lost it so easily? The only way it could have been removed off his body was if the chain had broken, but that was impossible; he'd created that metal to be unbreakable by anything but a captain's strength. His hand clenched over his heart where the small circlet usually rested.

Her laughter echoed throughout the Institute.

He stood before the door that lead to the former home he had destroyed. In order to distance himself from all his pain, he had closed off that section of his Institute and left it to ruin. Now, after sixteen years, he returned.

Mayuri stepped through the sliding door and out into the open air. Weeds had overtaken the entire courtyard, reaching up to his knees and choking the life out of what was left behind. His eyes were immediately drawn to the shrine in the middle of the garden. There, _her_ ashes rested peacefully among the withered remains of her precious roses. When he reached the edge of her grave, all he could do was look down and stare. He couldn't find any words; he doubted anything he had to say would be worth anything to her.

_Why? _Why him? What did she see? Mayuri's fists clenched tightly at his side, his throat threatened to close.

_Why? _Why had he become attached to her? How had she done it?

_Why did losing her hurt so damn much!?_

Mayuri's jaw tightened as he felt the burn behind his eyes. Death itself didn't bother him. It was the natural order of the world. You were born, you die, your soul came to Soul Society, and then you were reborn again. In a way, no one truly died.

_Except she cannot reincarnate, _a traitorous voice whispered to him. Gods, he despised her for the pain she had caused him. But he would not hurt so much if he had never loved her, either. And he would never see her again in this life or the next.

Mayuri stood among the graying decay until the sky darkened. Eventually his thoughts turned to his daughter, Mai. She'd be turning seventeen this coming October. She would be a young woman and he a complete stranger to her.

Was it the right choice, he wondered? He followed this dark train of thought, aware that life in the Human World could be hard and dangerous in its own way. He was struck with a sudden, intense longing to simply _know_ and put his doubts and regrets to rest about Mai. But whatever life she had in the Human World was safer than living with him would have been, and he could undo that if he gave in to his desire to see her. The thought was hardly satisfying, but it would have to do.

Very quietly, Mayuri turned and walked back through the door. Tomorrow he would send Nemu to clean up the courtyard and give it life again.

* * *

_**A Month and A Half Later**_

The rumors started a few days ago, when Captain Byakuya Kuchiki had returned from capturing his criminal sister in the Human World. Mayuri should have known about it sooner, everyone was whispering about it behind his back. He should have been suspicious when his idiotic subordinates ceased their conversations when he passed them, watching him intently as if trying to derive some secret from his person.

It was Captain Unohana that brought it to the deranged Captain's attention.

He was working when a knock came at his door. He hissed irritably and removed his hands from the stomach of a large lizard-based Hollow. Blood dripped down from his fingers, coating the floor in slick crimson as he quickly grabbed a nearby needle to stop the creature from howling in pain. As the sedative worked through its system, he wiped off his hands and stalked to the door. Only when he was about the fling it open did he recognize the Fourth Squad Captain's spirit pressure. What did she want?

Unohana stood amicably on the other side of the door, hands clasped in front of her and a gentle smile on her face.

"What?" snapped Mayuri. He did not appreciate the interruption nor the intrusion of his institute. She bowed slightly in greeting, unperturbed by his brusque greeting.

"Forgive me for bothering you, Captain," she replied warmly. Mayuri's eyes narrowed. The woman was always so calm underneath his intense gaze. How he wished to rip the smile off of her face! ...but he knew better than to pick a fight with her. "But there is something that you need to hear."

"Make it quick, I'm bus—"

"Mai has been spotted." All movement ceased and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. "She was there when Captain Kuchiki went to retrieve his sister, and fought the boy who stole her powers. She had a Zanpakuto strapped to her back."

If not for his paint, Unohana would have seen the blood leave his face. They said nothing as he looked at her. She wasn't the type of person to lie, not unless she had a good reason to. He suddenly slammed the door on her, plunging the room into near darkness once again. She wasn't lying; he had seen it in her face. But he didn't want it to be true.

He had given up years, _years_ that would be irreplaceable for his daughter, irreplaceable to near-immortals like himself as one could only be a child once, to make sure she lived a normal human life. And how had she managed to gain a Zanpakuto? There was one man who could give him answers, few as they would be, but couldn't bring himself to seek him out. Call it pride or cowardice, Mayuri wouldn't be able to give a straight answer.

Days passed slowly. He still had not found the courage to corner the nobleman and demand answers. It was only after a spontaneous Captain's meeting, brought on when a miniature war started between the Fourth, Third and Eleventh Squads and ended up gaining Yamamoto's attention, when something finally did happen. Mayuri was walking out the door; he could feel their eyes on the back of his neck. Scowling, he came outside and began to head to his barracks, only to be surprised when the Nobleman brushed past him.

For a moment, everything ceased movement, and the entire world seemed to stand in silence. Then—,

"She's a lot like you."

And there now was the truth - Mayuri had failed.

* * *

**_A/N: And so ends chapter six, this took a lot of work between me and my Beta ThaBlueGrrl, so please take time out of your day to go and thank her for her hard work. And remember to leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM in the review box below._**

**_P.S.: I just wanted to let everyone know I'll be taking the Omakes I've put in this chapter and creating a whole new story for them, a comapnion book of sorts. I'll let you know when I have it out._**

**_Pathless Spore_**


	7. The Catalyst

Dancing Flower  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Mayuri/OC  
Chapter 7  
The Catalyst

_God bless us everyone, we're a broken people living under loaded gun  
It can't be outfought, it can't be outdone, it can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun_  
_And when I close my eyes tonight to symphonies of blinding light  
God bless us everyone, we 're a broken people living under loaded gun_

_Like memories in cold decay, transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I, where oceans bleed into the sky_

_The Catalyst – Linkin Park_

* * *

**_A/N: So here's Chapter 7! I wanted to take this time ahead and let you guys know that the Offical Omake Companion Book is out and up to date, you can look for it on my profile page. So seriously, go check it out. And I know I'll say this at the bottom, but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, please! Oh and go thank my Beta, ThatBlueGRRL for her hard work as well!_**

* * *

The warehouse had been abandoned for over a decade. No one cared that the decrepit building sat there, crumbling away day by day, making it the perfect spot for Mai to think. She had turned one decently intact office into a personal hovel for herself. It was lined with bookshelves and several bean bag chairs in the middle. A desk sat in the corner, covered with papers and books barely revealing a working laptop.

Mai lounged in one of the bean bags with a large map of the Seireitei in her hands. If she was to perform the mission Kisuke had tasked her, then she would have to know every single corner of the area.

"_I have a job for you, Mai, I just need to know if you're ready to take the risks it requires."_

She sighed wearily and folded up the paper.

* * *

**_The Day Before_**

_"I've detected an unstable spirit pressure from within the Soul Society," explained Kisuke carefully. "It interests me because it's almost exactly like yours."_

_"What do you mean, Kisuke?" Mai frowned. The shopkeeper smiled._

_"I won't pretend to know all about you and your strange powers. I've only heard rumors about how you've actually come into existence, and we all know mere rumors can't be trusted. But from what Yoruichi was able to dig up, your Mother wasn't exactly from this plane of existence. When your Father and Mother procreated and had you, they inadvertently created a child with extreme powers unlike anyone has ever seen before. And for a long while, I thought you were the only one. It seems I've been proven wrong."_

_Mai crossed her arms. "What do I need to do?"_

_"I want you to capture this person and bring them in. I have theory about what you are, Dancer, and it'll be easier to prove it if I have what I need. Namely, the person who has the same unstable spirit pressure as you do. But I need you to be extremely careful. I sent Yoruichi to do some investigating and she says there are two children about your age._

_"Twins?"_

_Kisuke nodded seriously. "Only one of them has a similar reading to your powers, that's the only one I need. So when Ichigo goes to save Rukia, I need you to capture this kid, and bring them back alive. Can you do that for me, Dancer?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

* * *

She never once considered that there was someone else like her out there. She supposed it was arrogance that made her think she was special. Right now, everyone was preparing for the invasion of the Soul Society. Kisuke was working with Ichigo to get his powers back, while Chad and Orihime received training from Yoruichi to master their new-found powers. In the meantime, Mai was needed to figure out how to do her task with the utmost efficiency, and save worrying about Kisuke's cryptic answers about her heritage for later.

Kisuke had only asked for the stronger one, but both enemies would be a problem if she underestimated them. Which would be difficult, considering she had next to no information on her target's abilities and could only rely on her wit and strength (and maybe a bit of luck, too.)

_Thanks for sending me in blind, Kisuke...,_ Mai thought bitterly. With an irritable sigh, she threw the map off to the side and stood up to stalk over to her desk and shove away the papers, revealing her laptop. She pulled out the chair and sat down, opening the device. It hummed quietly as it awoke from sleep. Mai rapidly entered her long, complex password that she made sure to change every time before logging off. She opened up her personally designed battle strategy algorithm program and spent several minutes planning peacefully. That was until the damn thing froze. She snarled and tapped the space key, but nothing happened.

Not in the mood to fix her computer the old-fashioned way, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Laying her palms flat on the keyboard, she _pushed_ her consciousness into the device. It hissed in reply as Mai began meticulously working to find the problem. She eventually found a backup of data; it was like witnessing a crash on the highway.

It took a little work, but she managed to untangle the data and direct it smoothly through the system. When Mai came back to herself, her laptop was working fine. Feeling the beginnings of the consequential headache, Mai reached for the drawer containing her Aspirin and froze with her hand on the handle.

Her powers worked on several different levels. Mai was a technopath: the ability to talk and control machines. But along with that, Livewire in its Shikai state allowed her to control the Reishi Molecules in the air around her. There was very little Reishi in the world of the living but the Soul Society was made of it. So, by vibrating the molecules she could create almost anything her mind could conceive, be it bombs, traps, even clones of herself...

Mai huffed with amusement._ This job might actually be easier than I originally thought._

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

Mai checked over the last of her supplies and finally zipped up her sling backpack, tossing it over her head and let the single strap rest comfortably on her shoulders. To her satisfaction, it wasn't too bulky and she was able to draw and sheathe Livewire comfortably.

She stood in the middle of her room and glanced around, making sure she had everything before leaving it. Her steel toe boots thumped methodically against the wooden floor as she came to the front of the Urahara Shop and found the hatch leading down to the training grounds. About halfway down she let go of the ladder and fell the rest of the way.

When she hit the bottom, she found that Kisuke had already gathered everyone for the trip.

"Well now," called the shopkeeper playfully, "I thought you had chickened out on me."

Mai scoffed and snapped, "As if." She jammed her hands into the pockets of her ripped up jeans and rolled her shoulders. Kisuke chuckled and turned to the group.

"Could you all give me a few minutes, I need to talk to Mai alone. Yoruichi, take over for me will ya?"

The older man led the teen off to the side as the black cat sitting amicably on the ground began to explain the artificial Senkaimon. When the duo was out of earshot, Kisuke placed something in her hands. It was another silver bangle. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I want to hide your true power from your targets, make them think that you're a lot weaker than you actually are. It's always better to be underestimated. I'd also advise you on not being seen, but it seems that the Soul Society is well aware. Apparently that Captain you met put you in his report. So instead I'll tell you to be careful, you already know that Captains are not to be taken too lightly."

Mai nodded and slipped on the bracelet. She instantly felt her spirit pressure diminish, leaving her feeling weak and helpless. With a tired sigh, the two returned to the group just as Yoruichi was finishing her explanation. Mai slipped in between Chad and Uryuu, sighing again with impatience.

"I have to wonder," muttered the Quincy. "Why are you tagging along with us, what has Rukia ever done for you?"

Mai sneered. "Nothing. I'm not doing this for Rukia. I'm doing this because Kisuke asked me to." With stern and intense eyes, she glared at him. "Be thankful you're getting my help at all."

Silence stretched over the group as at last the Senkaimon opened, releasing a huge blast of energy. Mai tensed her legs and, with Yoruichi as point, they leaped through. When they reached the Dangai Precipice world, Mai wasted no time in sprinting ahead as fast as she could. Her feet pounded against the ground, trying to avoid touching the looming grey walls closing in around her. Close on her heels were Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu, while just ahead was Yoruichi's small cat form.

"Don't look now, but that section we just came through is collapsing on us," called the Quincy somewhere behind her. "I'm running as fast as I can, but I still don't think we're going to make it!"

"Then run faster, you moron!" Mai called back. "Don't let that restrictive current touch you, it'll swallow you whole and you'll never get out!"

A loud cry came out from behind. The group skidded to a halt and found Uryuu caught by the stupid cape hanging around his neck.

"Dammnit, I knew that stupid outfit of his was going to get him into trouble," muttered Ichigo as he went to draw his sword.

"Don't even think about it," interjected Mai. "The Restrictive Current swallows up spirit bodies like you. If you use your powers, you're as good as dead too."

Chad managed to solve their problem with some quick thinking. He tore Uryuu away from his cape and then threw him over his shoulder. The group started on again with the Quincy complaining loudly in the back, or at least until he was cut off by something looming in the distance behind them.

"I don't mean to bother you while you're running, but something else is coming…," Ishida said uneasily.

A bright light filled the passageway, instantly sending adrenaline spiking through Mai's system. She craned her neck around and nearly froze in panic.

"Yoruichi," she cried. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's the Cleaner, it comes through every 7 days to clear out the passage way. It's just our bad luck that that day is today."

All of them managed to pick up speed with the looming train-like structure hot on their heels. But it didn't seem like enough for all of them to out run it.

"Go, go, we're almost to the exit!" Mai dug in her feet and put on another burst of speed, nearly pulling ahead of Yoruichi. But it still didn't feel like enough, as the Cleaner slowly pulled closer.

"Guys, we're not going to make it!" Uryuu shouted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Mai screamed sarcastically. Then, as she turned her head to peek back once again, she caught sight of Orihime suddenly turning and facing the Cleaner. She touched her hair barrettes and cried out.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

Instantly, a three-pointed shield formed, blocking the Cleaner. As it touched the glowing shield, a huge burst of energy threw all of them out of the passageway -,

And into open air.

It took Mai a moment to realize that she was hanging in mid-air and instantly regretted looking down. All of them plummeted to the ground far below. A second before impact, Mai immediately lurched her body forward and rolled several feet away, dampening the brunt of her landing. She got up; rubbing a bruised shoulder she'd knocked against a rock.

"Hey, is everyone alright?"Orihime inquired as she looked around at her friends.

Mai snickered at the group. They all looked no worse for wear, though Chad and Yoruichi were the only ones to also manage a decent landing.

"I knew it'd be rough going through that gate, but I had no idea it would take such a toll on my equipment." Uryuu brought out another cape from his coat. "I wasn't expecting to have to use my spare cape so soon."

Everyone heard the definitive smack of Mai's hand hitting her face in the background.

"Hey everyone, isn't this great? We all made it and we're all okay!" Orihime shouted happily. Yoruichi was quick to smack her in the face. "Ouch!"

"It's not great, we were lucky!" she snapped in an uncharacteristic show of temper.

As the group took the time to argue over Orihime's rash thinking, Mai rummaged through her bag. She pushed aside several vials of bluish liquid and syringes until she found the device she was looking for. She pulled out a set of glasses, silver rimmed with no wire around the lenses. They sat comfortably on her face and with a tap on its side, were activated.

Information panned the screen from her side of the glasses. The group before her instantly changed. She could see Ichigo and his friends in varying hues of yellows, oranges, and reds. Around her, she could see people hiding in the buildings around them (they'd landed in a part of Rukongai), colors spreading from blues, greens, and the occasional yellow. She smirked and adjusted the settings for a moment. Her device was working perfectly.

She had spent all week preparing this device for use. Since she had no information on the powers of her targets, she decided it was better to do reconnaissance first. Her scanners measured different levels of spirit powers and could easily locate someone with Spirit Powers similar to hers in the Seireitei with just one look at the screen. Mai herself had taken a scan of her own powers and had nearly fried her invention.

Even Ichigo was causing the scanner to go on the fritz, forcing Mai to turn it off. Uryuu was then smart enough to point out that the streets were abandoned.

"Is this really the Soul Society?" questioned Ichigo. Yoruichi nodded slowly.

"Yes, and the specific area we're in is called the Rukon district. It's here in Rukon where souls come to live when they first arrive here. As a matter of fact, it's right on the perimeter of the Seireitei, where the Soul Reapers live. It's the poorest section, but also the one with the greatest freedom and it has the largest population of souls within the Soul Society."

"If that's true, then where is everybody?" Uryuu inquired.

"They're hiding," explained Mai. "Our entrance must have scared them off. They probably don't know what to make of us."

"Hey." Ichigo managed to bring their attention around behind them. "Look at those buildings over there, why do they look so different from everywhere else?"

"Just forget about that," advised Yoruichi.

"I get it, I bet that's that place you mentioned where all the Soul Reapers live!" And like any complete idiot, he ran ahead without thinking.

"You can't run up to the gate like that!" cried Yoruichi loudly. "You'll be killed!"

It was enough to slow Ichigo down and save him from nearly being crushed by the Seireitei walls falling into place. The bone-white stone structures loomed over them; reaching so high Mai actually thought they touched the sky. Dust flew everywhere, running up Mai's nose and into her eyes. She hacked and coughed and rubbed her eyes furiously as the dust settled.

"Well, well," called a booming voice. "It's been a long time since anyone tried to pass through the spirit gates without a travel permit." Mai's eyes started from the ground up, taking in a behemoth of man wearing a standard Shihakusho and battle armor. "And I don't get many guests these days, so welcome to you, little man."

The large man procured his axe-like Zanpakuto and slammed the hilt into the ground, a challenge to Ichigo to give it his all.

"He's a leviathan," observed Uryuu disbelievingly. "What kind of creature is he? He's way too big to be a human."

"He's known simply as Jidanbo. He was chosen among the very best warriors the Soul Society has. His task is to guard the Hakuto gate, one of 4 entrances that make up the Spirit Wall."

"He's the guard? If we have any chance of getting in, it looks like we have to defeat him."

"Duh," Mai spat hotly. "Yoruichi, is there a quicker way to get in, in case you've forgotten I have a job to do?"

The cat chuckled. "Unfortunately, our quickest way in is standing right before us. You'll just have to pray that Ichigo wins the fight."

**_A/N: I hope you liked it and please leave a review in the box below, remember CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM_**

**_Pathless Spore_**


	8. Breaking the Habit

Dancing Flower  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Mayuri/OC  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 8  
Breaking the Habit

___I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit tonight_

___Breaking the habit-Linkin Park_

* * *

Ichigo won, and it was an embarrassingly easy feat.

Mai had sat back to observe while Ichigo's friends risked their lives trying to help him. As the battle progressed, Mai watched the substitute Soul Reaper intently. Just a few days of training and the guy was taking down gate guardians. Kisuke was a good teacher, but he wasn't _that_ good. Which posed the question of just what the hell Ichigo Kurosaki was.

Shattering both of Jidanbo's weapons, the guardian admitted defeat and – after a hissy fit of the ages – was more than happy to allow them passage. The giant stood up, roughly swiped a hand over his teary eyes (yes, the man actually cried) and took three huge steps up to the Hakuto gate. He stooped over, spreading his legs apart at the same time, and slid his large fingers underneath the huge wooden gate. Taking a deep breath, the man braced himself and _lifted._

Tendons in his arms and neck stood out in stark relief from the incredible show of strength. Ancient wood gave grudgingly, decades since it had been opened. As the gate slowly rose, Mai got her first peek inside the Seireitei – and of the white-cloaked man waiting for them on the other side.

Mai's insides turned to ice even as her legs burned, fight or flight syndrome on high alert. She took the man's appearance in, committing it to memory. He was tall with white hair and had a face that might have been handsome if he didn't freak her so much with his subtle killing intent. He was as lithe as Ichigo, at his side was his Zanpakuto, a rather short blade. Jidanbo froze at the sight of him.

Mai wasn't the only one wary of the stranger. "Ok, who the hell is he?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man.

"Captain of Squad Three," replied Yoruichi carefully. "Gin Ichimaru."

The captain chuckled. "Oh. Not good," he said, his voice slithering in the air. Mai tensed her legs, her hand slowly reaching for Livewire. Suddenly, a flash of steel cut through the air, slicing through Jidanbo's arm. Blood spurted from the wound and he fell to one knee as his hand dangled uselessly at his side. The gate slid down with him. It was by pure strength and no lack of will that the giant managed to keep the gate from crushing him. Shocked, Mai returned her gaze to the captain and glowered. ___Bastard__. _

Gin slowly re-sheathed his sword. "Unacceptable," he mockingly reprimanded Jidanbo. "Being the guardian of the gate doesn't mean you're supposed to open it."

"I defended the gate and lost," argued the giant as he struggled on with only one arm. "Once I lost I had to open it, there was nothing else I could do."

"What you're saying doesn't make any sense; a gatekeeper who loses isn't supposed to open the gate." Ichimaru slowly strode towards them, malice lacing his every step. "When a gatekeeper loses, it means death."

Before Gin could attack Jidanbo again, Ichigo sprang forward and the two clashed swords. The boy had courage, Mai'd give him that. She wouldn't have engaged the man. Then again, he wasn't all too aware of the problem Captains could pose.

"What's the big idea showing up now and trying to butt in," questioned Ichigo harshly, his blade raised threateningly towards his opponent. "Anyone who is pathetic enough to make an appearance in order to attack an unarmed man deserves to be killed."

Gin chuckled. "You're sure a funny kid," he teased. "And you're not scared of me?"

"Hell no!" snapped Ichigo, earning him a warning from Yoruichi. As the two talked, Ichigo had the nerve to take his eyes off his opponent. If the Captain was intent on killing him, he would have done it by now. That struck Mai as odd. But before she could ponder it more, it happened. She was studying the Captain when they locked eyes. Mai swallowed hard as his smile grew sinister. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears. There was something about this man that posed a personal threat towards her.

Mai ignored her fear and hardened her glare. She wouldn't show any weakness! The moment ended as quickly as it started, the captain turning his attention back to his opponent. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki," he stated. The orangette snapped his head back to the man in shock.

"You know my name, how is that even possible?"

"Just as I thought," Gin replied cryptically. "How very predictable." And with that he turned on his heel and walked away. Stunned, Ichigo called out to him, practically begging for a fight. In response the Captain drew his Zanpakuto. With a flawless twist, he turned and released a huge amount of spirit energy.

"Impale him, Shinzo!" he chanted and in a flash of silver the Zanpakuto lengthened. The rate of growth was impressive, so fast Mai wouldn't have seen it if she wasn't so focused on the man. By pure luck alone Ichigo managed to raise his blade in time to block the attack. The group watched in shock as said boy was sent flying back into Jidanbo, and on into the Rukon district.

Without Jidanbo, the gate immediately began to shut. The Captain strode up to them even as the gate barreled closed, and stopped.

"Bye Bye, now!" he called mockingly, waving at them with that constant grin of his. Mai gritted her at him as the gate finally slammed shut with a thunderous crash.

___Damn_, she thought bitterly, ___and I was so close too, I should have ran in when I had the chance. Stupid, Mai, that was so stupid of you to freeze up like that._

With an impatient sigh she turned back to the group only to find that the residents of the Rukon had decided to make themselves known. A huge crowd had gathered to watch as Orihime tended to Jidanbo's wounds using her new powers. Suddenly, Mai felt something land on her shoulder. Yoruichi made herself comfortable as they stared out over the crowd.

"What now, Yoruichi?" asked Mai as she reached up and scratched behind the cat's ears. The black feline hummed softly and swished her tail.

"First, we rest. Then tomorrow we go find an old friend of mine."

Mai grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh, mark my words, it will be."

* * *

Yoruichi's "old friend" turned out to be a woman by the name of Kukaku Shiba. And her surefire plan of getting them into the Soul Society included a giant cannon, teamwork and her dimwitted brother. Mai scowled at the back of Ganju Shiba's head and fondly remembered how she had jammed her foot into his face last night. It was satisfying to hear his nose crunch under her boot, a punishment for being so annoying. Of course he hadn't taken it well, but before Mai and Ichigo could jump him he had left in a hurry. But he vowed he would get them back, sooner or later. Unfortunately for her, it came sooner than she would have liked. She wasn't in the room at the time, but Ichigo apparently gave the bastard the payback he deserved. Except if Mai'd had her way, the man would be unable to reproduce and spread around the "Stupid Gene" to future generations.

Mai's gaze landed on the incredibly large cannon being raised out from the ground. As it was, not everyone was on board with the whole idea. Mai chuckled.

"Aw come on Ichigo, at least you get to tell your friends you got shot out of a cannon this summer," she called over her shoulder as she sought out a quiet place to sit.

"I hate you," Ichigo muttered, glaring after her. Kukaku then went into a long-winded explanation about how her cannon worked and what was needed of the group. Mai had no trouble controlling what little of her spirit pressure was left, so she tuned it out and closed her eyes.

The day passed slowly, and it was decided that they would all stay the night before invading the Soul Society. Evening fell and everyone sat inside the Shiba household enjoying a well made dinner. Everyone but Mai. She was sitting outside looking at the serene countryside, a novelty after living in a city, and enjoying a sweet breeze without the smell of exhaust fumes. At her side was her backpack, unzipped with its contents strewn about. In her hands was an old photograph.

"Not hungry?" called a familiar voice. Mai craned her head and watched as Chad came out to sit next to her.

"Not really," replied Mai softly. Silence stretched between the two for a time before the Latino noticed the picture in her hand. If he recognized the younger version of Kisuke Urahara, he said nothing about it.

"Homesick?"

"No," she said with a sigh. "My old man's in this picture."

She could still clearly remember how she had found it. Needless to say, its discovery had changed everything.

* * *

**_Nine years prior_**

___Mai's hands shook violently as she walked up the cellar stairs. She had gone to the basement to look for a book Kisuke had asked for. She'd been rifling around in a box on the floor, tossing a half-melted keyboard towards the junk box behind her, when she heard it connect with something that fell with a clatter. She spun around to find an old shoe box on its side, its contents (a myriad of old receipts and IOU's) all over the floor. She went to it and carefully gathered them up until her hands stilled over an out-of-place photograph._

___With a furrowed brow, she immediately recognized Kisuke and Yoruichi. They were wearing strange, old-fashioned outfits along with the photo's other occupants. A Cosplay Party? Curious, she flipped the ____photo over to see if there was more. Six names were written on the back._

Kisuke_ Urahara_

_Yoruichi Shihoen_

_Soi Fon_

_Hiyori Sarugaki_

_Akon_

_And Mayuri…Kurotsuchi…._

___Mai's breathing hitched as she read the final name. She flipped it back over and pinned the name to the person instantly. It was blatantly obvious. A man with his back turned to the camera, a scowl of displeasure aimed at Kisuke. He looked as if he had better places to be than there. He looked strange with his black and white paint, and weird hairdo. His weird, __blue, ____hairdo._

___Mai stalked out of the basement and found Kisuke in the front of the shop, talking amicably with Tessai. As she rounded the corner, he turned to face her and the smile he wore faded._

_"____Dancer, what is wr—," he cut off as his gaze flicked down to the photograph in her hands and he stilled. "Mai, where did you get that?"_

_"____Why does that man share my last name?" she questioned harshly, her finger clearly pointing to whom she meant. Kisuke averted his gaze._

_"____That box was on a high shelf, how did you get to it?"_

_"____The box fell!" she snapped angrily. "Stop avoiding my question! Why does this man share my last name? Who is he?" she shouted._

___It was silent for several minutes. "That man," Kisuke hesitated and sneaked a glance at her; hard gold eyes dared him to tell her a lie. "That man is your father, Mai."_

___She stood in a stunned silence, staring down at that picture. For a moment she wanted to cry._

___Memories of the orphanage came back. Why? Why had he abandoned her there?_

___Better yet, how did Kisuke know who this man was? She turned her glare upwards._

_"____How do you know him?" she demanded. "Tell me everything, and do not lie to me!"_

___Kisuke did, down to his life as a Shinigami, their job to keep the balance between life and death, and his relationship to her father._

___Afterwards, she'd gone to her room and sat there, staring at the photograph with an intensity that contrasted with how carefully she held it, a simple thing that had shattered her understanding of the world and where she stood in it._

___She didn't talk to Kisuke for a week, stewing in the new-found hatred for her father. She refused comfort from him, Tessai and even Yoruichi. They were all traitors in her mind, but Kisuke most of all._

___When she did talk to him again, it was to demand he train her to master her Shinigami powers. Kisuke consented without a fight._

* * *

"Who is he?" asked Chad as he leaned over to get a better look at the picture. Mai pointed Mayuri out wordlessly. They sat in silence for a while.

"Kisuke says he knew my dad a long time ago," Mai said suddenly, softly. She immediately wondered why she told him that, along with the added: "He says that my old man is a Captain now."

"Is that your motivation for coming here?" Chad's serious gaze looked on to her face. "Do you want to confront your father?"

Mai swallowed thickly, not meeting his eyes. "No," she said firmly. "Believe it or not, I'm here because Kisuke asked me to tag along." She abruptly shoved the photo into her backpack and zipped it. She slung it over her shoulder as she stood and looked into the distance. "But that doesn't mean I won't fight him if I have the chance."

A breeze swept by as she struggled with her thoughts. Chad watched her for a few minutes, then decided it was better to leave her be. Mai eventually followed after him.

She wasn't going to let her feelings cloud her judgment. She was better than that. But she wasn't lying when she said she'd kick her father's ass if she had the chance. She'd hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

And she didn't care if it didn't make her feel any better on the inside.

* * *

**_A/N: Finally, Chapter 8 is out! Sorry about the long wait, life and all that jazz going on._**

**_I Really hope you enjoyed the Chapter and the Omake for how Mai found out about Mayrui should be out shortly. So keep on the lookout for it, and don't forget to review for my Omake Book as well._**

**_I also wanted to take this time I finally posted some rough sketches of Mai on my deviant art page. You can find the links on my profile page, and just like with Fanfiction, please leave constructive criticism, I'm going to school for graphic design, so criticism is appreciated._**

**_Anyway, you know the drill, Read and leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM in that nice review box below. You know that thing that sits there waiting for you to type something in it, while you deabte about it. Yeah, that's appreciated too._**

**_GO thank my Beta, ThaBlueGRRL!_**

**_Pathless Spore_**


	9. Easier to Run

Dancing Flower  
Mayuri/OC  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 9  
Easier to Run

___Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
____The secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see  
____Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away  
____Like moving pictures in my head for years and years, they've played_

___Easier to run-Linkin Park_

* * *

The office was in complete darkness save for the eerie glow of the computer screen. Bone white, skeletal fingers flew across the piano-like computer keys in a silent meticulous melody. Penetrating eyes effortlessly absorbed the symbols that flashed across the screen.

For the past week he had searched for any signs of his daughter. The nobleman had no reason to lie to him, but Mayuri Kurotsuchi had no reason to believe Kuchiki either. He had to see the truth of it himself (but secretly he just wanted to see her). But he couldn't find the footage. It puzzled and irritated him to no end. It was like the recording and report had never existed in the system.

"Curse it all!" the Captain growled, slamming his hand down upon the keyboard and grinding the screen's smooth activity to a halt. He bared his teeth in a grimace and pushed his chair back to stand and pace the room. It was impossible that the data was simply gone! Someone must have deleted it. But the culprit would need access to the central database, and to gain access to that they needed the key he kept in his coat. He didn't entrust to anyone except...

"Nemu!" he screeched. Not two minutes later his lieutenant was standing in the doorway, face its usual emotionless mask.

"You called, Master Mayuri?"

Angrily, Mayuri withdrew the key from his coat and waved it wildly in front of her face. "Did you give this to anyone?" he spat hotly. Nemu shook her head.

"No, Master Mayuri, you strictly forbade me to." She watched as he ground his teeth in frustration. "Forgive my impudence, but is something the matter?"

"Of course!" he snapped, "Mai is gone from the system; she's been erased!"

Nemu's eyes flickered in confusion, but she was quick to stamp down any outward emotions. Mayuri found emotional displays annoying. "How is that possible, Master Mayuri? In order to remove someone from the database they would need complete access and we have the only key."

Nemu's head snapped back as Mayuri struck her. "Don't tell me what I already know, you useless idiot!" A mark never appeared on her skin; he'd designed her to heal quickly from such a superficial blow. It was as she watched her creator pacing like a feral beast that the alarm went off.

_"Attention! Red alert, red alert! Intruders detected in west Rukon! This is not a drill. I repeat red alert, breach detected in west Rukon!"_

"How interesting...," Mayuri muttered, momentarily distracted from his rage. Nemu shuffled slightly.

"Shall I investigate, sir?"

"No, you and I are not going anywhere until we figure out how our system got hacked!" he snapped, attention returned to the problem at hand. Nemu gave a submissive bow of her head. "We'll stay all night if we have to; get to work you sloth!"

* * *

**_The Next Night_**

Mayuri would have worked relentlessly every night to find his data if it weren't for the Emergency Captain's Meeting. There was still no evidence on who had hacked his system, irritating the scientist to no end. He was on the verge of going into the basement and decimating his latest hollow specimen when Nemu strode in with a Hell Butterfly perched delicately on her finger.

"Sir, an Emergency Captain's Meeting has been called. You are to report right away to the Squad One Meeting house, no exceptions."

Mayuri grimaced but didn't argue as he flew out of his chair and out the door. Nemu followed at a her usual respectful distance – close enough to strike but not enough to tread on his heels accidentally. Mayuri had a good idea on what the meeting was for. Apparently, Captain Ichimaru had gone out of his way to not only confront the intruders, but failed to apprehend and kill them as well.

Mayuri was one of the last Captains to arrive, sliding into his spot next to Toshiro Hitsugaya, the youngest of the captains present. The scientist waited impatiently for Ichimaru to arrive and was about to storm out when the large doors slid open.

"So, you're here," boomed the Head Captain as Ichimaru stepped into the room, "Captain of Squad three, Gin Ichimaru."

If the Captain was nervous, he hid it well. "An unexpected summons. Tell me, should I be appalled or impressed? And look at this distinguished crowd, the Captains who control the Soul Society, all here just for me? Or am I mistaken?"

Mayuri glared openly at the man, still bearing a grudge against his transgressions towards _her. _Gin drawled on.

"I see the Captain of Squad Thirteen is absent. What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

"He's not feeling very well," replied Kaname Tosen, the blind Captain of Squad Nine.

Gin frowned in mock concern. "Oh, not again, I hope he gets well soon."

"Quit screwing around!" snapped Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of Squad Eleven and resident barbarian of the Seireitei. "Ya know that's not the reason you were summoned here. It's my understanding that ya went and played with that Ryoka by yourself, didn't ya? And I also hear that ya failed to kill him, explain yourself! Ya shouldn' have no trouble dealing with four or five Ryoka without backup!"

Mayuri watched Gin respond with a mocking tone at odds with his pleasant expression. "I see, so you're saying that they survived? Well, I was under the impression that they were dead, but I guess my instincts are starting to fail me."

"Stop playing games," Mayuri snapped coldly. "There is absolutely no way captains, such as us, could fail to instantly tell whether an opponent's spirit has ceased to exist!"

"So you're saying I let them go on purpose?" inquired Gin politely, and it was enough to make Mayuri's temper flare.

"That is exactly what I'm saying!"

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi snapped and stepped forward threateningly. "Can't you see I was talking to 'im first? Course if ya want me to kill ya right here and now, keep on talkin'."

"What did you say to me!?"

The two men squared off, but before it could go any further the Head Captain intervened.

"Captain Ichimaru, you understand the reason why you have been summoned. You acted alone and without permission, and failed to capture your target. That is highly unusual for a Captain. So then, how do you defend yourself?"

The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever, until—

"You see, I won't make excuses for myself. But I couldn't help it, really. I was distracted, because there was someone so very interesting in the group. When I first saw her, I couldn't believe my eyes. I mean she looks just like you, Captain Kurotsuchi."

The captains stilled as their eyes swiveled to Mayuri Kurotsuchi as his gaze went wide. It couldn't be. He was using Mai to get a rise out of him, and he'd be damned if he let the sly captain get under his skin. Before Mayuri could form a reply, the smooth voice of the Fifth Squad's captain carried across the room.

"That is quite an accusation, Captain Ichimaru," observed Sosuke Aizen quietly. "I hope, for your sake, you're not lying. It would be a terrible thing to say in front of Captain Kurotsuchi, especially after such a personal loss not too long ago –," Aizen broke off, his expression contrite. "Oh, forgive me for being so tactless, Captain Kutotsuchi. I did not mean to mention the late Mrs. Kurotsuchi."

It was quiet for one long moment, but before anyone could get a word in the alarms went off.

_"Red alert, red alert, the Seireitei has been breached! All Squads report to battle stations immediately!"_

"Intruders in the Seireitei?" Aizen declared.

"Do ya think it could be those same Ryoka from before?" demanded Zaraki eagerly. Instead of awaiting an answer, Kenpachi turned on his heel and ran off out of the room.

"Tch," sneered Maury. "What a barbarian…." Of course the brute would leap at a chance satiate his bloodlust.

"This is most unfortunate," the Head Captain said slowly. "But such a disruption leaves me no choice in the matter. This Emergency Captain's Meeting is hereby dismissed. I shall inform you later as to how Ichimaru shall be dealt with. All Squads are to heed the alert and report immediately to their battle stations!"

Meeting concluded, Mayuri turned on his heel and walked out of the room, followed closely by his colleagues. He knew they wanted a reaction to Gin's statement. He wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of knowing that the incorrigible bastard had gotten to him. He was far too superior for that.

Nemu was dutifully waiting for him outside the compound, and without a word she turned to follow him as he walked past her.

"You believed him," called as soft voice from behind. Mayuri halted mid stride and looked around. Captain Retsu Unohana gazed at him with her knowing eyes. "I could see it in your face the moment Captain Ichimaru mentioned her. You believed him when he said Mai was with the Ryoka."

Mayuri said nothing for a long while, but whatever retort he had coming was stopped when they all felt it. Heads snapped up to gaze at the sky and in the distance they could see a ball of bright light heading straight for the Soul Shield Membrane. Confident the shield would repel the attack, they were surprised when the object hit and was not instantly destroyed. Instead, it seemed to be fighting its way through. Charges of spirit energy arced off the orb until finally it finally broke in.

"How is this possible?" Mayuri demanded as he watched a whirlpool of spirit energy form and explode. Five arcs of light spread out across the Seireitei, and Mayuri knew without a doubt that one of them was his daughter, and no matter what the reason she was here for, they would inevitably meet.

And she'd probably end up killing him.

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter nine, whohoo! this is slow going, I know, but I believe in building up the suspense, because that's whats going to make Mai and Mayuri's confrontation all the more sweeter. So please, you know the drill..._**

**_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM_**

**_Pathless Spore_**


	10. Deep

Dancing Flower  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Mayuri/OC  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 10  
Deep

___Blank stare, disrepair  
There's a big black hole going to eat me up someday  
Someday fades away like a memory  
Or a place that you'd rather be_

___Someplace lost in space  
itch in my head that's telling somewhere  
Somewhere, out there, anywhere, I don't care  
Get me out of here_

___Deep-Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

Mai was beginning to wonder how much worse her day was going to get. As if getting shot out of the cannon (a much more jarring experience than she'd anticipated) and free-falling in an exploding Spirit Energy whirlpool wasn't enough. The teen held her breath as a squadron of Shinigami passed her hiding place. She rubbed her arm, sore from a clumsy landing. Nothing too serious, thankfully.

When the squadron's footsteps faded, she very slowly and carefully slid open the door to the storehouse where she had hidden. She glanced both ways before dashing out and taking off down the nearest pathway.

Needless to say, Mai's plans haven't gone the way she'd hoped. She'd intended to stay with Ichigo and his friends as long as necessary or until they became too much of a hassle. Now that she was on her own, she felt flustered. Mai skid to a halt and mentally smacked herself.

She was better than this. This mission could only be done by her and she knew that coming here. After all her preparation, now wasn't the time to second-guess herself. She was already in, now all she had to do was track down and capture the target. End of story.

While she'd been berating herself, Mai had paused in the middle of the street. She started moving again and came to an intersection, where she stopped to consider her options. The streets were unfamiliar and confusing, and she'd run into – and away from – enough random soldier patrols. She decided higher ground was the better way to go for now. With a better vantage point to go from, she pulled out a thin, circular disc that fit into her palm and activated the holographic map she'd created. Considering the angle of her trajectory after the botched intrusion, she was somewhere in northern Seireitei.

As Mai studied the map, years of training made her stay alert to her surroundings no matter what, and saved her from having an arm hacked off by the Shinigami sneaking up behind her. In a blur of blue, Mai jumped away from the descending blade's path and landed a few feet from her attacker. She could sense that he wasn't very strong.

It was his reaction that made her curious. When she turned to face him, he took one look at her and paled, eyes about to fall out of his head.

"No," he muttered fearfully, "not you."

Mai smirked in bemusement. Apparently everyone knew that Mai Kurotsuchi, an honest to God captain's daughter, had come to the Soul Society. Finally, she snickered at the man.

"I'm amazed you know about me," she said, tone nonchalant. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Your eyes are just like... his." A shiver ran down his spine as she slowly stood to her full height and advanced on him. Whoever this poor guy was, he was obviously terrified to the point that Mai just had to ask.

"Why are you shaking, hmm?" she questioned as she came just within arm's reach of him. "There some weird rumors about me?"

"It's not you I'm afraid of," retorted the man. Cold gold eyes narrowed as he backed away from her, taking a hasty retreat off the roof. Momentarily baffled by the cryptic man, she shook her head to clear it of unwelcome implications and took off her backpack to retrieve the glasses.

She fiddled with it before putting on and activating them. Green and yellow silhouettes appeared wherever she looked. She studied them briefly before digging through the scanner files and pulling up the data on her spirit powers. As it came up she briefly applauded her genius. By calibrating the data into the scanner, she could also use her device as a tracker. Finally the glasses managed to compute the information and a large read beacon appeared in the distance.

___Piece of cake_, she thought smugly and leaped to the next building, making sure to avoid detection.

* * *

Mayuri had taken a squadron of men out into the Seireitei to search for the Ryoka. He was eager to experiment, study and dissect – not necessarily in that – on the intruders and was loath to lose such interesting specimens (and capturing Ryoka gave him a good excuse to search for his daughter, who was sure to be running around disturbing the Soul Society).

He commanded his officers to split into groups, searching over several kilometers. As they disappeared he turned to Nemu, intending to have her search from the rooftops when Mayuri noticed the Hell Butterfly on her finger.

"A Hell Butterfly. Tell me the message, Nemu."

"Sir, apparently Ikkaku Madarame of Squad Eleven has recently encountered and fought against a Ryoka."

"What!? Don't tell me Squad Eleven already captured one of them!" the Captain exclaimed incredulously.

"No, apparently Madarame was soundly beaten by the Ryoka and has been taken to the Squad Four Treatment Room 1 for medical attention. Unfortunately the Ryoka also escaped and their current whereabouts are unknown."

"An intruder defeated him?" Mayuri chuckled. "It seems among this group there are some interesting specimens. Where is Zaraki?" he asks, serious again.

"He is still searching for the Ryoka," Nemu replied evenly.

"Then he shouldn't know about any of this yet," deduced the Captain. "In any event before he does get wind of it let us try to get some information on these Ryoka." He brushed past Nemu who glanced at him with confusion.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"To see Madarame," replied Mayuri dryly. "Have you not heard a word I said? Come along, my dull-witted girl!"

They discreetly started off towards Squad Four at a brisk pace. Eventually, Mayuri caught Nemu's quiet voice inquire, "Sir, do you think the Ryoka Madarame fought was—"

"No," cut in Mayuri coldly. "If it had been her, he would have informed others already. Everyone seems to love sticking their noses in my business."

* * *

She had the worst luck in the universe.

Mai had leaped down from a rooftop as she closed in on her target, sprinting down the street to turn the corner –

And screeched to a grinding halt. Her eyes followed the shadowed figure upwards and met the feral yellow-green eyes of a behemoth for a man. He wore an eye patch over his right eye, and had his hair pulled back and spiked. She gulped as he halted, his gaze widening as he studied her face.

___It seems I'm very popular among these people__, _she thought with amusement, warily noting the tattered and torn Haori of this odd captain. Who happened to have a toddler with pink hair on his shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned!" The man gave a bark of laughter and continued in his gravelly voice. "You _do _look like your old man."

"Mai-Chan!" squealed the little girl. She jumped off the captain's shoulder and wrapped her little arms around Mai's neck, the grip stronger than expected. The teen was shocked speechless.

"Get off her, 'Chiru!" snapped the Captain, and the child reluctantly complied, returning to his shoulder. The feral man narrowed his gaze at Mai. "You've got everyone here wound up, kid," he sneered. Mai watched as his hand slowly inched toward his Zanpakuto, a long, antiquated blade with a chipped, jagged edge. "I'm thinking I just might take you to your old man, and be done with it."

Mai instantly drew her sword the same time as he and they clashed blades in a spark of spirit energy. She snarled as a grin spread out across the Captain's face. "If you think I'll let you drag me back to ___him_, you've got another thing coming!"

She jumped back and away from the large man and held out her palm, chanting, _"Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, you who bears the name of Man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Kido number 33, Shakkaho!" _She couldn't beat him in her current state, but she could keep him at bay until she lost him in the streets.

A red orb of energy shot out of Mai's hand and exploded at the Captain's feet, throwing up dust and fire. Mai took the distraction and sprinted away at break-neck speed.

"Gotcha!" the Captain shouted behind her. Mai tensed her legs and jumped just in time to avoid the attack. She flipped in the air and landed easily, legs rolling and absorbing the shock with practiced ease. She eyed the captain, who was breathing heavily, a wild look on his face.

"I figured you might put up more of a fight than that," he jeered as he came closer, Zanpakuto hanging at his side threateningly. He suddenly took a swipe at her and Mai quickly stepped back. This pattern repeated several times, with Mai always dodging just out of harm's way. When it became apparent she wasn't going to engage him in combat again, the man snarled and his arm lashed out at lightning speed to grab her wrist and haul her up to suspend her in midair. As he held her eye level, his gaze flickered to the five bangles on her arm. He chuckled with amusement.

"So, you're hiding your spirit powers, but what for, kid?"

"None of your business!" snapped Mai. She _hated _being manhandled. Before the Captain could react, she jabbed two fingers at his neck. When her nails made contact with his skin, she sent a burst of her electrifying spirit energy coursing through his system. The Captain grunted in shock and dropped her. Mai wasted no time when she hit the ground and, turning on her heel, took off without a backward glance. The system shock would only temporarily paralyze him, so she needed to get away before it wore off.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

"So you're going to refuse to cooperate, hmm?" chuckled Mayuri dangerously, "Well, we'll see how long that will last, Ikkaku Madarame."

"Captain Kurotsuchi," called a uniformed nurse from behind the relative safety of the door, "I'm sorry but I must protest! Interrogation of patients is strictly prohibited—"

"Mind your own damn business!" snapped Mayuri as he fired an unversed Kido, vaporizing a hole in the wall just next to the nurse's head. The nurse screeched and recoiled, running away as fast as she could.

"Master Mayuri…" Nemu started hesitantly.

"Mind your mouth as well, or perhaps you'd like me to have you taken apart again," Mayuri threatened. Nemu closed her eyes and dipped her head in silent apology as he returned his attention back to the impertinent third seat. Why wouldn't the grunt just give him the information already!

"It's not that I won't talk," replied Madarame softly, "It's just that I don't really know anything. I have no idea who the Ryoka are, and what they're planning to do."

"So what you're telling me is, even though you fought these mysterious invaders in the street, you were defeated in battle, and then just retreated like a dog without learning a single shred of useful information?" Mayuri coldly snapped.

"I'm afraid so." The Captain didn't expect the nonchalant reply. "It may seem strange to you, but sometimes battle is like that. I didn't see this enemy's face, nor heard his voice. So I'm afraid I don't have anything to tell you."

Mayuri knew he was being lied to and didn't appreciate anyone assuming he could be so easily fooled. "I see," he said tightly. "Then I believe you should be dealt a suitable punishment for such ineptitude –,"

His arm, which had been raised to strike Madarame, was stopped deftly by an iron grip on his wrist. Mayuri swiftly craned his head and eyed Kenpachi Zaraki coldly.

"Interesting," said Kenpachi. "Since when are you entitled to discipline members of squads other than your own, Kurotsuchi?"

"Zaraki," Mayuri all but hissed as he wrenched his arm free of the other Captain's grip. "Well, since his Captain is here, there's no need for me to continue this interrogation; good luck getting anything out of him." As he went to pass by the larger man, Mayuri's eyes landed on a strange scorch mark on his neck. Kenpachi noticed him looking and snorted.

"You like it?" he teased. "Your kid gave it to me."

Mayuri felt the twitch beginning in his right eye. He snarled as he brushed past the Captain and stormed out the door.

"Damn it!" seethed Mayuri as he came out of the Squad Four Treatment Center. How was it that everyone but him had met his daughter? "Nemu, widen our search area, I want Mai found!"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

_**That Night**_

The spike in Ichigo's spirit pressure had faded hours ago. Whether or not he won the fight was a mystery. Not that she cared. She was now crouching low on a rooftop, observing two Shinigami who looked around her age with black hair.

One was a tall, lanky boy with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He was talking to a smaller and even skinnier girl with short choppy hair that barely reached past her shoulders. She seemed timid as she cowered from the boy, who was laying into her really good. They argued for several minutes – or he yelled and the girl stuttered – as Mai studied her oblivious targets.

She was tired after such a trying day. After her fight with the Barbarian (her nickname for the feral Captain from earlier), the spike in spirit pressure had scared them off and she'd had to track them down nearly to the halfway point of Seireitei. From what she'd overheard, they planned to hunker down in a shut down storehouse for tonight and set off in the morning.

Mai didn't understand why they were avoiding their colleagues. Perhaps she isn't the only one pursuing them? Whatever the reason, it worked into Mai's favor and she settled on the rooftop for the night, fighting down her nervous energy.

A soft breeze wafted by, shifting the clouds hiding the night sky. As the silver glow of the moon shone down, Mai smiled at the comfort it gave. On her worst days, she'd look up at the moon and feel a warmth in its gentle light, a ghosting pair of arms embracing her in a woman's hold, always followed by the sweet scent of an unknown flower.

Mai smiled, feeling refreshed and ready for what may come.

* * *

Mayuri was sick of these Captain Meetings. Every moment wasted here was a moment he could be using to find his daughter. His ire grew with every hour, something his subordinates were feeling firsthand. Now they were here because the Ryoka actually posed a threat. Lieutenant Renji Abarai of Squad Six had been thoroughly beaten to the point of decommission.

"The Situation has become critical," announced the Head Captain. "As a result of recent events, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are now short by one lieutenant. Obviously we can longer afford to leave these matters in the hands of lower ranked officers. Subsequently, no disciplinary measures will be taken against Captain Ichimaru for his earlier independent actions. Furthermore, senior officers, including lieutenants, shall hereby be allowed to carry their Zanpakuto at all times with full, war time usage of their powers."

"War time measure?" snickered Zaraki, "It's been nearly seventeen years since we last got that order. I couldn't be happier."

"Hah, if someone hadn't allowed the Ryoka to escape in the first place, none of these measures would be necessary," Mayuri said.

"Now, now," Gin mocked from down the line. "What's the use of talking like that? Because of me, you get to see your darling daughter again, Captain Kurotsuchi."

The Head Captain stopped the fight before it could escalate. "Everyone, let us declare all out war on these Ryoka!

* * *

**_A/N: Next Hcapter! Yay! Go take the time to thank ThaBlueGRRL for her hard work and dedication. ~She's amazing~_**

**_Anwho who, I think you guys know the drill by now, leave a CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEW in the review box below. that large thing at the bottom most readers skip! Please!_**

**_Pathless Spore_**


	11. I Don't Wanna Stop

Dancing Flower  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Mayuri/OC  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 11  
I don't wanna stop

_All my life I've been over the top  
I don't know what I'm doing  
all I know is I don't wanna stop_

_All fired up I'm gonna go till I drop  
you're either in or in the way  
don't make me, I don't wanna stop_

_I Don't Wanna Stop-Ozzy Osbourne_

* * *

Mai waited until her targets were totally unaware before she jumped them. She watched from behind a nearby corner, her spirit powers effectively hidden away. The boy was the first to exit from the storehouse, tired and pale. He brushed his long black hair out of his eyes and turned to address his sister.

"Come on, Sayomi," the boy bit out harshly, roughly taking his sister by the hand. "We can't waste any time here. We have to hide."

"You're so nervous, Enma," noted the girl timidly as she too stepped out into the blinding sun. She blinked rapidly and tugged nervously at her Shihakusho, cowering slightly beneath her larger brother. "Why are we running, they're not after us."

"I'm not taking any chances," snapped Enma, his hard black eyes glaring through Sayomi's skull. Mai shook her head; he was so mean to his sister, and she just let him push her around. In a way, the teen felt kind of bad for what she was about to do. Carefully, she pulled away from the corner and crossed her legs. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Next to her the air began to charge with electricity as the Reishi molecules began to vibrate at sonic speeds. Mai didn't open her eyes to watch what was happening next to her, but she knew that electrons were connecting to create a real image of herself. When she finished the entire process she sighed wearily and looked up,

"Hey there, good-looking," she teased as the clone of herself smiled cockily, "You know the plan, right?"

"Of course I know the plan," Mai's clone replied. "I'm you, remember?"

"Well let's get started then."

* * *

Sayomi and Enma were barely down the street when Mai leaped down from a nearby building and blocked their path. She snickered as they came skidding to a halt and stood frozen. Mai brushed the blue hair out her eyes and grinned.

"I have to admit, you two are hard to find. I spent all day yesterday looking for you."

"What do you want?!" demanded Enma hotly as he threw an arm out in front of his sister. Mai ignored him and began to pace back and forth between the walls.

"Now my only question is: Which one is the one I need? Bubblegum, bubblegum in a dish…"

"I asked you a question," screeched Enma, taking a threatening step forward. "And I expect you to answer it; what do you want?"

"Well, aren't you the rude one," sneered Mai as she came to a stop, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's see, how do I explain this? To put it simply, I've come here for the strongest of you two; the other is a pile of dead meat for all I care."

Enma's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Mai smirked and brushed her bangs back to show her birthmark off. The twins' eyes went wide. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Gold eyes watched as Sayomi rubbed her forehead nervously and frowned. _Got you, _she thought_. _It had been a gamble to assume her target would have a birthmark as well.

Enma snarled and stood in front of his sister."Run," he snapped without looking at her. "I don't want you in the way." The timid girl heeded his words and took off in the opposite direction from Mai. When Sayomi was out of sight, the boy drew his Zanpakuto and swung it easily at his side. "I'm the one you're looking for, but if you think you can take me alive you've got another thing coming."

"Bring it on, weakling!" Mai laughed. She dodged around his attack and took off down the street with Enma close on her heels.

* * *

Sayomi laid on the ground a shaking mess. Her hands and ankles were bound by a powerful spirit energy that shocked her if she tried to move. Terrified, she whimpered when a pair of hands grabbed her by the arms and took towards some unknown corner of the Seireitei.

* * *

Mai huffed loudly and took a sharp left down a random street. She barreled past a squadron of soldiers with the boy Enma close on her heels. Whenever he began to lag or lose interest she'd goad him on until he'd pursue her with fresh fury. This game between them had dragged on for over half the morning and was heading into the afternoon. Mai grew bored with running around in circles, so with smirk she tensed her legs and leaped on to a nearby roof.

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" she called down.

"I figured we were already playing one...," Enma deadpanned breathlessly as he came skidding to a halt beneath her. "And why would I play any game with you, do you think I don't have anything else better to do than chase you around like some idiot?" he snapped.

"Aw come on, I'll make it worth your while," Mai said mockingly. "Let's play hide and seek. The rules are simple: count to twenty and try to find me. If you can, I'll let you take off my head. Sounds fair, right?" The teen smirked as she caught his attention. She departed then with a laugh and wave. "Don't cheat, or I'll kill you!" she called before she disappeared from his view over the other side of the building.

She landed easily and took off with a grin down the street. The longer she kept Enma on this wild goose chase the better her plan was going to work out. Mai turned a corner sharply and cried out as she ran headlong into a pair of Shinigami. A pair that looked oddly familiar.

"Uryu, Orihime!" Mai sat up in a tangle of arms and legs, rubbing her forehead, "Is that you?" The Quincy and girl groaned. "Why are you wearing Shihakusho's?"

"It was Orihime's idea," answered Uryu as he sat up and adjusted his glasses. "She figured we'd travel easier if we were disguised like the enemy."

"Not bad," said Mai as she helped Orihime to her feet. She honestly hadn't expected much from the airhead. "Why didn't you think of that, Pretzel Stick?" She watched in satisfaction as a vein bulged in his forehead. Instead of answering, he huffed haughtily and looked away. Mai smirked. "Have you seen any of the others?"

"No," Orihime said. She then dug around in her uniform and pulled out a small book. "But the other Soul Reapers said that Rukia is being held in a prison somewhere nearby, so that's where Uryu and I are heading. What about you, Mai, what are you doing?"

Mai opened her mouth to answer and froze as a shiver shot down her spine before spinning on her heels to look at the empty street. She slowly took a few steps forward, heart thundering in her ears. Mai had the distinct feeling someone was watching them. A few paces down she paused and scanned the area.

Then quickly turned to the back alley on her right, her Zanpakuto in her hand. It was dark with a set of stairs leading deeper in. She squinted her eyes. There was someone there, she was almost certain of it. Slowly and carefully, she approached the threshold. Just as she was about to step over into the shadows Uryu called out.

"Mai, are you ok!?"

The teen glared at the apparently blank wall. She was so sure someone was there. With a snort she turned and walked away, sheathing her blade. Unused to being around so many people with powerful spirit energy, she was probably just imagining someone was there. Mai bid farewell to Orihime and Uryu and ran off to engage Enma again, leaving a trail of spirit energy for him to follow.

* * *

He had followed the two intruders who had disguised themselves as Shinigami. A simple but efficient plan, but Mayuri didn't expect much else from the two as he observed them from afar. As he was determining whether or not to just kill them, a streak a blue hair shot past his hiding spot and sent Mayuri's heart hammering in his chest.

Could it be...? He remained where he was, unwilling to break his camouflage in case he had been wrong, which was very unlikely. So confident he was in his camouflage, he was startled when all conversation ceased and suddenlya figure came striding past the corner of the dark alley he hid in.

Mayuri's breath caught in his chest.

His daughter, Mai Kurotsuchi, was tall and thin, with a head of long blue hair that flowed down her back just like her mother's. In her hand was a long Zanpakuto. She was scanning the area, her stance almost tense. Then her head whipped around to stare right at him.

Mayuri tensed as her eyes, golden and piercing like his own, seemed to glare intensely at him, as if she could see him. Mai gripped her sword and cautiously approached, irritation and wariness in her eyes. She was just within arm's reach, so close he could touch her, when the boy's voice called out from down the street then, catching her attention. Mai paused for a moment before she put away her Zanpakuto and left.

So close, she had been so close….

He waited until they had gone, Mai leaving a very traceable spirit trail behind her. He was just wondering what she was playing at when a boy came sliding past the corner and raced off in the direction the trail was leading.

"What are you up to, Mai?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh you guys are so lucky. I managed to write down the next six chapters and hand them over to my beta before Fall semester started. Which means I'll be updating this story over the next few days. To make it interesting... So be sure to go and thank ThablueGRRL for her hard work and dedication. As I said she's amazing!_**

**_By the way, does anyone actually read these things or am I just wasting my energy? Hmmm, oh well. Remember CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!_**

**_Pathless Spore_**

**_P.S. The Omake is up to date, so go check it out. For those of you who don't understand, it's a collection of Drabbles of Mai's time growing up with Kisuke and other Shinanegans she gets into. _**


	12. Rock N' Roll Rebel

Dancing Flower  
Bleach Fanfiction  
Mayuri/OC  
Chapter 12_  
_Rock N' Roll Rebel

_Do what you will to try and make me conform_  
_I'll make you wish that you'd never been born_

_Cause I'm a Rock N' Roll Rebel_  
_I'll do what I please_  
_Yes I'm a Rock N' Roll Rebel_  
_And I'm as free as a breeze_

_Rock N' Roll Rebel -Ozzy Osbourne_

* * *

Evening fell and Mai was ready to proceed with her plan. She took a turn on to an abandoned street and stood her ground, pouring spirit energy out of every single pore of her body. Enma didn't keep her waiting long.

The boy was beyond enraged when he came running around the corner. The flickering sconces hanging on the street walls cast sinister shadows across the boy's face, expression set in a fierce snarl, his Zanpakuto clasped tightly in his hand.

"I've had it," he snapped as he approached her threateningly. "I've had enough of your games, I'll take your head off whether you've lost this game or not. Prepare to die!"

He pulled back his arm to swing at her but before he could strike a loud explosion shook the area. Both she and Enma looked curiously off into the distance where a column of smoke was slowly rising followed by the sound of loud screams. Mai wrote it off and returned her attention back to her opponent just in time to avoid being decapitated. She spun out of reach and smiled, flawlessly unsheathing her blade.

"If you're so tired of my little game, then why don't we finish it?"

"Gladly." Enma's black eyes narrowed in hate. They regarded each other for a long moment. They leaped forward simultaneously, as if rehearesed, their blades pulled back, each aiming for a killing blow.

* * *

Mayuri was irritated to say the least. He had lost Mai's spirit trail hours ago, as if she had known she was being followed. He had tried picking up her scent afterwords, only to find that her aura was scattered around the Seireitei. She was faster than he gave her credit for, a mistake he wouldn't make again. He had come so close to having her in his grasp and he'd let her get away.

It was very irksome.

So instead Mayuri opted to follow the two intruders he had found earlier. The boy ruined his plans to just lure them to him, so he activated the bombs he had secretly planted on his subordinates. They deserved it, thinking they could sneak into his facility and concoct drugs without his knowledge.

What he didn't expect was the shield protecting the girl and the boy. An anomaly among the group? It piqued his curiosity and he had even been generous when he extended an invitation to be his experiment, taking a step forward and stopping, deftly snapping his head out of the way of a Quincy arrow. He never would have guessed that there would have been any alive, since the Seireitei had wiped them out nearly two centuries ago.

___He's fast__, _Mayuri noted as he looked at the distance the boy covered in a mere instant. "Oh, a Quincy, eh? Such a rarity these days, in fact it's been years since I've seen a live specimen. But I'm sorry to disappoint you, I long ago finished researching your species. I have no interest in dealing with your kind so just get out of my way."

Suddenly a section of the wall exploded nearby as a body came crashing in and on to the opposite side of the street. Everyone stared at the rubble in surprise as a figure rose from it, coughing and stumbling to their knees, the dust hiding them from view.

"Damn." Mayuri froze as he recognized the voice. The figure coughed again and emerged from the destruction. "I didn't see that one coming." It was Mai, and by the looks of it she had just taken the beating of a lifetime. She fell to her knees again, blood running down her face and from open wounds on her neck. Someone had tried to decapitate her and had nearly succeeded on several counts. Mayuri snarled. When he got his hands on whomever—

"Mai, are you ok?" The girl with orange-brown hair was surprisingly unaffected by the debris Mai's body had caused. His daughter waved off the girl's concern and staggered to her feet, panting from sheer exhaustion. It was then she realized what she had come across. He watched as her eyes darted around, quickly processing her surroundings.

Then her eyes landed on him, and the world slowed to a complete stop. Shock and confusion flickered briefly across her gaze, and then the hate roiled in and clouded her eyes, darkening them until they were almost black. Her face pulled into a snarl as she gripped her Zanpakuto tightly with her injured sword arm. It was a Nodachi, longer and slightly heavier than regular Zanpakuto and currently in its sealed state.

Mayuri knew this could turn into a fight, especially with Mai. If anything had been passed down from him it was the ability to hold a grudge, and it looked like she had held one for a very long time.

The Quincy boy took notice of her expression. "Mai, do you know him?"

"I'm related to him," she hissed hotly, an angry shiver running down her spine. She was itching for a fight, even Mayuri could see that.

"Mai, who is this clown?"

"What a moron," admonished Mai as she took her eyes away from him to glare at the Quincy. "You mean you don't recognize the coat? If not, let me spell it out for you, his name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi and he's the Captain of Squad Twelve, and unfortunately for me, he's also my father."

* * *

It was one thing to talk about how much Mai hated her father while he was never around. It was an entirely different experience when seeing him in person. She'd always dreamed of leaping at him and shoving her foot as far into his face as she could get it, but instead she stood frozen, overwhelmed with a much more intense but familiar anger and other emotions that left her feeling vulnerable and defensive.

Before she could even begin to sort out her jumbled thoughts, Mai felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She inhaled sharply and jumped, but not nearly fast enough to avoid being cut in the arm. She cried out in pain as the blade of a Zanpakuto sliced through the skin and cut the tendons, rendering her arm completely useless. She dropped her sword with a loud clatter as she landed with a heavy thump, falling to a knee as she tried to stop the blood flow with her good arm.

Enma was back, after putting her through three walls and nearly taking her head off in the process. And the bastard didn't even have a scratch on him.

___What a pain_, Mai thought grimly as she stood. _F____irst my old man, now him, what else could go wrong?_

This was so not her night as she observed her father at her back and Enma at her front. She hoped she could count on Uryu to keep Mayuri occupied while she dealt with her opponent. Then again, it was time to put this little play to rest so she could move on, and now seemed like a good time to do it. She gazed over the young Shinigami's shoulder and straight at Orihime.

"Run," she ordered sternly, earning Mai a dumbfounded stare. "Don't make me repeat myself, damn it, run!"

"But I want to fight too!" she retorted hotly. Mai's gaze flickered to a man who had gotten up and was trying to sneak away.

"Hey you," Uryu cut in, his attention split between him and Mayuri. "Squad Eleven soldier, take her with you."

"I don't take orders from you!" the man yelled,

"Do you want an arrow in the back?" Uryu threatened and it was enough to motivate him to grab Orihime and take off running, Orihime protesting all the way.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to run away!" snapped Mayuri. Mai gaped as his arm extended, flying past she and Enma and straight for Orihime. However, one of the spirit arrows ripped through his arm before it could reach its target. It exploded in a flash of fire and dust.

"And I don't believe I gave you permission to try and stop them," Uryu retorted coldly.

"My, my, I already told you I have no interest in you," Mayuri said and sighed irritably. He observed his destroyed arm. "This is the first time in a long while I've been faced with this problem."

And to Uryu's shock and Mai's morbid fascination, he deftly detached his arm without a thought. ___I cannot believe I'm related to him__._ And then_, ____Why didn't I ever think of that? _Uryu jumped back to stand next to her as Mayuri reached into his coat and procured a needle filled with a green liquid. "Gah, it hurts," he muttered idly as he shoved it into his arm and they watched as it regenerated. "It hurts so much, it feels like my head's going to melt. But enough of that. It seems that I have much to deal with now; with you, my daughter and the boy who attacked her. How troublesome you are, Mai."

"Shove off, old man," she spat hotly, earning a cold chuckle from her father.

"Temper, temper, it seems you've inherited more from me than I originally thought."

Mai hissed angrily, and turned her attention back to Enma as Uryu muttered softly next to her. "Mai, do you know the girl who's back behind him? She hasn't moved or anything."

"I haven't a clue," she replied evenly. "You're better off asking him, but it's safe to assume she's his lieutenant judging from the badge on her arm."

"My, my, my; my own daughter sharing information with a Quincy. It's disturbing to see my flesh and blood wallowing among their kind."

"That's not the only thing that's disturbing…," Mai deadpanned. She was weakening and needed to end things now, so with a cocky smirk she turned to Enma. "I'll admit it, you're a lot more trouble than you're worth."

"And you're weaker than I thought you'd be," he snapped back. "You couldn't even lay a scratch on me while I tore you up."

"So you admit to attacking her," Mai heard her father question from behind. "Well that saves me the trouble of going to look for you. How dare you lay a hand on her! I'll have you skinned alive, boy."

"I said shove it!" Mai snapped over her shoulder. Uryu chuckled next to her.

"He doesn't know?"

Mai laughed quietly. "Nah, I think I overestimated him, honestly."

"What are you talking about?" Enma snarled as he advanced threateningly. He was throwing all caution to the wind; it was obvious to Mai that he no longer cared about his identity so long as he got to finish her off.

"At first I thought the kid had figured it out," Mai explained casually, turning her head towards Uryu, "and he was just playing along for the hell of it. But after a while, I realized he was just stupid. But when did you figure it out?"

Uryu lowered his bow and pushed up his glasses. "When we met earlier today. I only noticed because our powers use Reishi and noted that the Reishi composition was a little different around you. I didn't put any of the pieces together until shortly after we parted and realized you had the ability to completely control the molecules."

"Somebody better start speaking English," Enma snapped behind them somewhere. Mayuri actually started to laugh.

"Oh, how very smart, Mai…"

"Tch, I don't need your praise," she said coldly. Rolling her eyes, she returned her attention back to Enma, who looked ready to tear out her throat with his teeth. "So much trouble, I'm thankful this little charade will end soon."

"I actually thought you were going to be trouble," Enma taunted. "But it looks like you were nothing but talk."

"Oh, as far as I'm concerned, I've accomplished what I came here for."

"But wasn't your goal to capture the strongest twin? As I see, it you've failed!" Enma looked so triumphant in that moment and it was so very satisfying to watch it drain out of his face at her next words.

"When did I ever say it was you I was after?"

It was quiet as a breeze wafted through the tense scene. Mai waited for the boy's next move with rising anticipation. As she did she began to vibrate the Reishi inside her body, slowly building up a powerful electrical charge.

"What are you playing at?"

Mai snickered. "Would someone care to explain it to him?"

She was surprised when Mayuri was the one who answered. "You've been chasing a clone across the Seireitei, boy."

Enma startled. "A-a clone? Impossible, a clone would never be able to give off spirit energy!"

"True, but I have a very special gift; my Zanpakuto allows me complete control over Reishi molecules, among other things. By careful manipulation I can lace Reishi with a certain scent that other Shinigami can sense, spirit power if you will. That's what you've followed all around the Seireitei."

"Powers like that don't come without weaknesses," noted Uryu quietly. Mai nodded solemnly.

"That's correct. When this clone is destroyed, all the damage it takes will transfer to the actual Mai, because the energy doesn't simply disappear. That's one of the major flaws of this technique."

"So if you're a clone, then the real you is still out there somewhere, and that means Sayomi is in danger!"

"Who says I don't have her already?" Mai said softly. "Who says I didn't jump her after you told her to run? The real Mai could be anywhere in the Seireitei, and let's be realistic, this place is pretty big."

"Just you wait," snarled Enma, trembling in fury, "when I get my hands on you—"

"You'll what? Kill me? Don't forget, as the clone I'm no comparison to the actual level of power the real Mai has. You would never stand a chance against her."

The boy laughed. "Don't you dare underestimate me. I may not have the same powers as my sister does but that doesn't mean I'm weak."

Enma turned on his heel to run down the opposite way, but before he could get far Mai's voice echoed through the street.

"The goal was to bring in your sister alive, but it's not necessary." Slowly, the boy turned his head to stare at her. Mai's gold eyes danced in the darkness. "I have to wonder, how loud will your sister scream when Mai starts sawing her head off?"

"You bitch!" screamed Enma, he spun around and ran head on at the clone. Mai bounced back as he came just within arm's reach with his sword aiming for her neck. Mai reached out and stopped the blade, much to everyone's surprise. She smirked at the shocked stare she received and as the energy in her body came to head she snickered.

"I win…." In a brilliant flash of light the clone detonated with a roar, shaking the buildings for miles.

* * *

Mayuri threw an arm up against the explosion, shielding his face from the debris and heat. He commended his daughter on her sheer mental power, playing the boy's weaknesses to her strengths. His temper made it easy for her to manipulate him into doing exactly what she wanted. By attacking her she was able to bring him into close range so she could cause the maximum amount of damage that she could. But he had to wonder what the repercussions would be for her little stunt. As everything settled he found the burned and beaten body of the boy who had attacked Mai lying in a pile of rubble.

Good, now he would be able to take him back to the lab so he could tear him apart. He would pay for laying a finger on his daughter.

"I have to give Mai a lot of credit, she's a lot smarter than she usually let's on," coughed the Quincy as he wiped away the blood and dirt from his face. "Now that she and Orihime are out of the way, I can finally deal with you."

"I told you boy," Mayuri sneered, his hands clenching at his sides, "I have no interest in you."

But it was obvious he wasn't going to take "No" for an answer. So the captain would teach him to respect his betters.

* * *

Mai screamed as she felt every muscle and nerve explode in pain. She doubled over and coughed up a startling amount of blood, panting in agony. As she struggled to breathe, the girl, Sayomi, lay behind her, whimpering muffled by the gag Mai had tied on.

Mai fell to her side and laid there, dazed and in pain, until she managed to crawl towards her backpack. She unzipped it with shaky hands, blood running down her face and from her neck. It took a few minutes for her to be able to find one of the vials filled with a blue liquid.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself to sit up. When she had finally managed that, she jammed the needle into her arm. She hissed and injected it all into her body and threw aside the syringe when she was done. Slowly she began to feel the wounds heal and close. It was a cell regeneration serum; it sped up the division rate of cells allowing her to heal faster than normal. However it also caused heavy amounts of fatigue because the cells needed the energy from her body to divide.

Mai crawled back into the middle of the room and curled into a ball.

"Your brother is a real piece of work...," Mai yawned as she gazed at Sayomi through half lidded eyes. The girl looked at her with sad silver eyes. "I don't understand why you hang around him when he's such a dick to you, but I guess that's family for ya."

She yawned again. All that was left of the plan now was to hand the girl over to Yoruichi at the secret training grounds. After that she was free to do whatever she liked. Which included going to find her father. When the clone had been destroyed the damage hadn't been the only thing that had been transferred back to her. The clone's memories showed her the images of her father, causing a weak scowl to cross Mai's face.

He was going to get his, but right now all she wanted was some sleep. With one last yawn, she closed her eyes. "Don't think about running away, Sayomi," she warned softly, drifting off into blessed darkness. "I've put a trap inside your body. If you try to escape it will detonate and kill you. Even I don't think you want to die, right?"

Mai fell asleep as the silence stretched on into the night.

* * *

**_A/N: Next Chapter! The ending wasn't really what you were hoping, huh? But what can a clone do when it's not the real thing! ^_^ And I'm not going to let those two have it out just quite yet, I'll dangle it in front of you until you go crazy from suspense! But seriously I have no intention of letting them settle their differences outright. And you get a glimpse of what Mai truly is feeling, because all that anger is just a bluster to hide all her vulnerability. You'll see in later chapters._**

**_Remember CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!_**

**_Pathless Spore_**

**_P.S. I have a new picture of Mai up on my deviant art page. It's a picture of her when she was younger. Go check it out and leave a comment._**

**_P.P.S If you haven't already go read the newest chapter of the Omake! My beta and I worked hard on it, so be sure to go thank ThablueGRRL for taking time out of her day to edit. ~She's amazing~_**


	13. Hear You Me

Dancing Flower  
Mayuri/OC  
Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 13  
Hear You Me

___May angels lead you in  
Hear you, me, my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

_Hear You Me- Jimmy Eat World_

* * *

Mai flew across streets and buildings, the map of the Seireitei in one hand, Sayomi over her other shoulder. The entrance to the secret training grounds underneath Sokyoku Hill was marked clearly on her map and was her current destination. She groaned in pain as a muscle tightened in her leg, making her buckle under own weight. Any longer like this and she was going to pass out from exhaustion.

The Cell Regeneration serum had healed the wounds as it was intended for, but it didn't take away her strained muscles.

Finally, she breezed past the remaining buildings and checked the map again before finding the secret entrance. She jumped into the darkness of the open crevice and ran as fast as her body would allow her. When she came into the light at the end, she blinked rapidly and observed her surroundings. It was amazingly similar to the training grounds underneath Kisuke's shop.

Mai's eyes landed on a familiar feminine form. "Yoruichi!" she called out, making the woman's head turn to her. Mai ran up to her at the top of a large rock formation and carefully set Sayomi at her feet.

"You were successful." Yoruichi observed the girl with her amber eyes. "You're sure this is the one?"

Mai nodded. "I've doubled-checked everything. Analysis shows that she has a similar power signature to mine."

Yoruichi nodded and glanced at the teen and frowned lightly. "You've taken a real beating. Not being able to use your full strength must have taken more of toll on you than Kisuke originally thought." Yoruichi jerked her head off into the distance. "There's a hot spring over there with healing properties in it. Take our guest and go take a soak."

"That sounds awesome!" Mai cheered as she grabbed Sayomi by the arm. As she turned around she caught the scene in the valley below. "What's going on, Yoruichi?"

"If Ichigo has any chance of achieving his goal, he's going to need to learn Bankai."

"So soon?!" Mai stared down as Ichigo, wielding a broken sword, tried to fight a man cloaked in black with shoulder length, flowing brown hair. "That's the technique Kisuke used to achieve Bankai, right?"

"Yes, I had a feeling it would be necessary so I brought along the equipment."

Mai gazed down at the boy, a little envious of him. She could have achieved Bankai as well under Kisuke's harsh but productive teaching. However, when she had first learned Shikai, the excess spirit energy she had gained nearly killed her. It was when the first two bangles appeared on her wrist. As time went on, Kisuke deduced that if Mai were to learn Bankai it would tear her apart. And to this day, neither he nor Mai could understand why.

The teen shook herself out of her thoughts and focused on that lovely hot spring on the other side of the training grounds. She skirted around the vicinity of Ichigo's intense training, hoping to avoid distracting him, Sayomi in tow. Mai was a few yards from her destination when debris came flying past her; she cried out in shock and threw her arm up to protect her face.

"Sorry about that!" came an amazingly familiar voice. The teen turned to face a head of red hair striding towards her. Renji Abarai, affectionately known as Pineapple Head, recognized her as he got closer. "It's you."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Mai replied dryly, earning her a chuckle.

"No problem, the name's Renji." He held out his hand for her to shake, to which Mai eyed suspiciously. "No, it's alright, I'm not here to cause trouble or anything. Mai, right?"

"Yeah, look, I don't mean to be rude but you look like you're busy and there is a hot spring calling my name."

Renji laughed again. "Alright, I can take a hint; I know when I'm not wanted. It was nice to meet you, officially I mean." With a wave of his hand he returned to his training, Mai watched him for several moments before turning and completing her long journey.

She stood at the edge of the pool, smelling the minerals boiling in the water and sighing with satisfaction. Before she started to undress, Mai bent down to Sayomi to undo her bindings. The timid girl rubbed her wrists and ankles, leaning away from Mai as she gazed her her anxiously.

"Don't try to run away. That trap is still active inside you and if you move too far from me it'll go off."

Sure that she wasn't going to cause trouble, the teen turned and disappeared behind a nearby rock. After several minutes she slipped into the hot, relaxing water and sighed. She could feel all the muscles in her body relax as she soaked, aches and pains ebbing away to nothing.

"You know, you can jump in too," Mai called out, she looking over at the girl seated at the spring's edge. She was hugging her knees, staring at her with fearful eyes. Mai rolled her eyes. "Why do you hang around your brother?" She suddenly asked. "I mean, I get that he's family and everything, but seriously, he puts you down all the time."

Again, there was silence. "You're a wonderful conversationalist," Mai mumbled as she sank deeper into the water. She was about to completely go under when a soft voice reached her ears.

"I know he's not the nicest brother in the world, but he's always been there for me when I needed him." Sayomi had uncurled and stuck her feet in the water, pant legs rolled up to her knees. She swished her legs back and forth slowly. "We grew up in District 80 in North Rukongai, known as the Zaraki district. It was the most ruthless and violent of all the districts and children like my brother and I were not expected to survive. But it was thanks to Enma that we made it this far. Enma has always looked out for me, because that was his job, given to him by our father."

"Your father?"

"Yep, he came to us in a dream and said we had a great destiny ahead of us. He said I would be his scion and my brother would by my guardian. It was Enma's job to ensure my safety while I trained."

Mai processed the information slowly. "Why would your father come to you in a dream, wasn't he living with you?"

Sayomi looked at her confusedly. "Where my father exists is completely separate from this plane of reality. Surely you must know that?" She continued to stare at Mai in silence before a look of realization dawned on her."You don't know what you are, do you?" She scrambled to her feet, perplexed. "But that's impossible, even if your father didn't tell you, your mother surely must have explained things."

"My father abandoned me in the World of the Living!" snapped Mai angrily as she turned away. "And I don't even know my mother."

"That's impossible. She must have contacted you, it's not possible for a being of her power to be unable to communicate with her own child."

Mai swam over to Sayomi who was in the midst of freaking out. "Slow down and explain things to me," she demanded. The other girl sat abruptly and crossed her ankles and lifted up her bangs. Sitting in the middle of her forehead was a pure white diamond birthmark etched into her skin.

"You have a similar mark on your skin, just like me. It's the sign of our godly heritage. It separates us from the normal."

"Godlike heritage? I know the Shinigami are death gods to the humans but—"

"Not the Shinigami side," cut in Sayomi irritably. "I'm talking about something way bigger than them. I'm talking about beings out there like the Soul King, greater gods who rule the laws of the universe and determine the fates of men. Your mother is one of them."

Mai's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know that?"

"It's because my father told me. You and I are children of very powerful and ancient gods, part of a legacy that's been shaping the course of history through the eons." It was silent for a long time. Mai sank into the water, trying to understand everything that she had been told. "Your mother never tried to contact you, ever?" Sayomi asked tentatively.

"No, she didn't."

* * *

Mai sat with Sayomi for a long while afterward. "How did you manage to control your excess spirit powers?" she asked. Sayomi laughed dryly and rolled up her sleeve. Stuck to her arm were four skin-tight bands with strange markings all over them.

"I have the same problem you do," she replied, indicating to Mai's silver bangles. "Our bodies aren't meant to handle all that power. Something to do with our mortal ties. Only our celestial parent has the ability to help us with that." Sayomi laughed a bit. "You know, you aren't as bad as my dad said you were."

"What?"

Sayomi shrugged. "My dad told me I would cross paths with another child like me, and she would be this horrible plague on the world and it was my destiny to stop her and bring peace to everyone. You're not anything like he said. Sure you're a little rough around the edges, but you're really nice too. Even if you don't want everyone to know."

"Maybe he lied? And anyway, how do you know about my mother?"

"My dad." Mai rolled her eyes,

"Of course…."

"If it means anything, I've doubted his stories for a long time now. When he first told me about the confrontation between him and your mom he left a lot of gaps and he wouldn't answer questions when I asked about them, saying it wasn't important to know. And then I met your dad."

Mai tried not to perk up at that. Instead she gave Sayomi a casual glance as she leaned forward on her knees. "What about him?"she asked.

"I won't deny, he scares me to death. He's one of the most ruthless men in the Seireitei. But I can see a side to him he tries to hide from everyone else."

"How's that work?" Mai asked nonchalantly.

"My Zanpakuto grants me Empathetic powers, which means I can tell what someone is feeling and the memories associated with those emotions. I can even impress my own thoughts and feelings on them, though I try to refrain from that. But I was curious about what your dad was feeling all the time, so when he was coming back from one of those Captain's meetings I took a peek inside."

"And?"

"There was a lot of sadness; your dad loved your mother so much that it was physically painful for him to lose her. And I felt confusion and fear, because he was left with you and he had no idea what to do. Regret because he knew he could never give you the life he felt you deserved, and that he could never be there for you." Sayomi put her hand on Mai's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort, "Mai, I know what you're feeling, I've known it since the moment I laid eyes on you, but your dad loves you so much."

The teenager didn't know how to answer. She clenched her jaw against the burn behind her eyes, her chin trembling slightly. After a long while she scoffed. "Yeah, well he had a funny way of showing it." Very suddenly she reached out and touched Sayomi's chest. The girl gasped as a small ball of charged spirit energy removed itself and rested easily in Mai's palm.

"Can I trust you not to run away?"

Sayomi smiled and nodded.

* * *

**_A/N: Next Chapter, whohooo! I do hope you guys like these because I'm not getting any REVIEWS to not only show for all MY hard work, but all my BETA'S hard work because she spends her free time looking over these chapters and making them better. I like to know what you guys think, because it helps me grow as an author and when you guys stay silent I wonder if I'm just wasting my time and if I should give up. It's very heartbreaking..._**

**_Any way, odd rant aside, you get some pretty useful information here! I'll flesh out more of the mythology of Mai's Mother in later chapters, so be satisfied with what you get here._**

**_A couple of things before I sign off: Go read the Omake and leave a REVIEW please! _**

**_Next Head over to my deviant art page to check out the picture I drew of Kiyomi and Mai. You can find the link on my Fanfiction Profile page, and please leave a comment with the picture, I was doodling when I should have been taking class notes! _**

**_And thirdly, go thank my Beta ThaBlueGRRL for her awesome and hard work. ~She's Amazing~_**

**_And please Review the chapter, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is nice! please..._**

**_I love you guys!_**

**_Pathless Spore_**


End file.
